Between his Darkness and her Light
by JeanGreyakaPhoenix
Summary: Sequel to By Any Means Necessary. After Jean finds out she is pregnant, she pushes her heartache aside for the sake of her child. With Emma’s help, she starts her search for Logan. A new darkness is in store for her, and she must learn to fight it. R&R!
1. Stronger than ever

**Merry Christmas everybody!!!! I decided that the sequel to By Any Means Necessary is going to be your Christmas gift!! Yep, so here it is… I hope you love it, because I really do. R&R please!!!! Love you all and happy holidays! **

**Last of **By Any Means Necessary:

"I want to make you a deal." Emma spoke in a low tone. "I want to help you escape." Emma explained to Jean. "I went through the same thing with Patricia 15 years ago. I'll have my source contact you as soon as possible."

"We have a deal." Emma shakes Jean's hand.

---------

"I never thought I'd want it, but being with you made me want it all, with you of course." Logan said. "Marry me." "Yes."

---------

"Scott's dead." Storm gave Jean the news straight up. "Patricia found out about him and Marie and killed them both. Emma said to tell you that it will be better if you stay away from her." Storm said quickly.

"You're her source." Jean was shocked. "How do you even contact her?"

"Through her middle person, Elizabeth Braddock." Storm explained. "I meet her when I can and she gets back to Emma with information."

---------

Logan stopped, sensing someone watching him, when he was hit by what felt like a bee sting to him. He started feeling dizzy immediately, pulling a dart out of his neck, then he was out cold on the ground. A van pulled over and pulled him inside, then drove away...

----------

"You see Jean; you are too valuable to me." Patricia said. "There is no way I'm going to let you go. I've got him." Patricia said. "And you're out of line. You know I'll hold anything… anyone against you."

Jean picked the phone up again and redialed Logan's number, begging him to answer. But he didn't answer, he never did.

---------**New Scene:**

Jean leans against the bathroom sink, her hands shaking almost uncontrollably, staring at the thinnest needle of her watch as it moved in an unbreakable beat, but to her it seamed to be moving slower and slower, until it finally reached the 12 at the top.

Breathing heavily, she turned around and with her weak hand pulled a little piece of tissue covering the white stick, and Jean felt her heart was going to burst in her chest when the pregnancy test was positive…

**(A/N: That scene is not in BAMN, but that is more or less how she found out, you know what happened next, so here is what you've all been waiting for!) **

_

* * *

_

Stronger than ever

**December 27, 2008**

The weather was freezing in New York City, the New Year only days away now. Many hoped for new starts, others hoped for small changes or bigger changes, while others wished time would slow down a bit.

Whichever of these Jean wanted she didn't know.

A new start would be nice, but how could she? She was trapped and there wasn't much she could do, so that was out of the wish list. She let out a long sigh, her breath visible in front of her in white puffs like smoke.

As for changes, a big one wouldn't hurt. _How about a change of luck? _Jean thought bitterly, burying her hands in her pockets, shivering in the cold. _Or a change of weather_

As for time slowing down, it depended and what it would be delaying. She would want it to speed up if it meant that this phase of her life would end soon, but otherwise, she thought time was fine as it was. There were particular matters that she would like to speed up, but she didn't have anything against time.

She sat on a bench in a dark desolated park covered by white snow, silence filling her senses. It was the middle of the night, over 1am, which made her start wondering if Betsy would ever show.

She crossed her legs, trying to keep herself warm, but it was almost useless. _I should have stayed in the dam car _She honestly wanted to be home in her warm bed, and she already knew what… most likely _who _she would be dreaming of.

She sighed deeply as her thoughts drowned in him again, a knot forming in her throat and her heart beating a little faster. She closed her eyes, swallowing hard, wanting to keep the tears away. _Now it's not the time… _She told herself, making her thoughts settle on something else. The closest thing she could find was the numb feeling of her fingertips, almost frozen in the cold.

"Jean?" Jean gasped and opened her eyes to find Elizabeth Braddock standing over her, giving her a concerned look. "Are you all right?" She asked in that deep British accent that Jean had grown accustomed to.

"Yeah." Jean said quickly, sniffling. "Just cold."

Elizabeth was not convinced at all, she knew exactly who she had been thinking of, but knew better than to push the redhead, so she simply smiled and sat down besides her.

"What do you have for me?" Jean asked almost immediately, not wanting to waste anytime.

Betsy handed her the file she had been holding and Jean took it with numb hands. She watched carefully as Jean opened it and read its contents, seeing her squint against the darkness that surrounded them, but managed with the light post near them.

"I don't understand." She said confused. "I thought he was in Nepal, this is a report from Finland."

"I'm sorry, Jean." Elizabeth said soon as she saw Jean's gaze fall in disappointment. "Unfortunately, Ororo was right." She placed a hand on Jean's shoulder. "They are changing his location regularly."

"What?" Jean asked in disbelieve, feeling her heart sink to her stomach. "But how can they be doing that?" Her voice was breaking and she was on the verge of tears, and Elizabeth felt her heart break at the sight of her. "Why in the hell would they be doing that?!" Jean cried out, not able to suppress the pain as well as she wished she could.

"Jean, don't worry. We'll find him." Elizabeth tried to console her, wanting to pull her into a hug but was surprised when the redhead pulled away abruptly, standing in a rush and walking a couple of feet away from her.

Elizabeth could clearly see she was crying heartedly by the way her shoulders shook, and could feel her distress. She wasn't reading her mind, but Jean wasn't doing a good job on blocking her thoughts and emotions. Betsy bit her lip, closing her eyes at the intensity of Jean's pain, and she was only feeling a few ripples of it streaming into her mind. She could only imagine how it must be eating her up, and hesitated only a minute before getting up and moving over to her.

"Jean…" Betsy whispered her name, stopping right behind her and placed both her hands on the redhead's shoulders, feeling the younger woman lean against her, burying her face in her hands.

Jean was trying to keep herself from crying any longer, and allowed Betsy to slowly lead her back to the bench and they both sat.

"Jean, I know you're in a lot of pain right now, with everything that's been going on." Betsy said, looking into Jean's teary eyes, brushing her thumb against the redhead's pale face and cleaning away her tears. "But we're making progress."

A hopeful glint brightened in Jean's eyes, and Betsy couldn't help but smile a bit. "Advancement on his search?" Jean asked eagerly, seating up straighter, watching Elizabeth intently.

"We've found only four sites where they've kept him," Betsy started. "We estimate that they move him every month. Now it's not enough, but soon we will have more sites, two more are enough and we'll have a pattern for their movements, and then-"

"We'll know where they'll be next." Jean concluded, realizing how much this actually meant. A small smile curled up her lips as she laid back against the bench, crossing her arms in front of her chest, her thoughts somewhere else.

"You see?" Betsy said and placed a hand on Jean's knee. "We're closer to him than ever."

"Thank you." Jean said and looked back at her, the sparkle of hope still in her eyes.

"Don't thank me," Betsy said with a shrug. "Emma's the one that's been helping, I'm just a messenger."

Jean chuckled. "And how would I know about any of this without the messenger?" Jean teased her, a playful look on her face.

Betsy smirked. "There's something called telepathy, or a telephone." She gave back, crossing her legs.

Jean acted as if she was thoughtful, before saying "You're right, both options obviously avoid freezing in the snow."

Betsy gave a short laugh, and Jean was smiling a little more brightly now. They both fell into a comfortable silence, contemplating their thoughts and environment.

"How's Emma?" Jean suddenly asked, burying her hands n her pockets again.

"She's fine. She's been very busy and had to hire a new assistant." Betsy told her, "Lorna Dane. She used to work with Marie."

Jean sighed, remembering the young woman's funeral, buried next to Scott. It was Ororo's idea; she thought it would be nice.

"How's Storm?" Betsy asked, wanting her own piece of information.

Jean smiled that Mona Lisa smile that Betsy still thought was unique of her. "She's good. She's been very supportive and caring. I've been with my last nerves on edge, but she helps me a lot." Jean turned to see Betsy smile and go deep in thought with a blissful look on her face.

Jean knew how close the two had grown, in many ways. They met when they could, and Ororo almost always spoke about her and how much she wished things were different. It was only about three months ago that Jean finally realized what was really going on between Betsy and Ororo, and sometimes still wondered how she had never even suspected that her sister-like friend liked women.

"Tell her I miss her." Betsy blurted out, a slight blush taking over her face and Jean nodded.

"I will."

Before Betsy could ask about the next person in her mind, Jean was already standing up. "Anyways, it's very late, and I feel like my hands are about to fall off, so…" Jean commented, and Betsy smiled, standing up as well.

"Yeah, I can't even feel my nose."

"So I'm guessing next meeting will be in a more suitable place?" Jean asked mockingly, making Betsy roll her eyes.

"You guessed right."

They said good bye and they both parted ways towards their cars.

About an hour later, Jean parked her car in the garage and shut it off, pulling the key out and stepping out of the car, eager to be in bed.

She moved slowly down the hall, sending a mental message to her friend Ororo telling her that she was home. Quietly, she went up the stairs after seeing the wall clock mark 2:45am.

She took off her high heel bots at the top of the stairs, not wanting to make anymore noise. When she got to the door leading to the much bigger room she had moved to about seven months ago, Storm was just stepping out of it, wearing her nightclothes and had the most tired look on her face. Jean had obviously awakened her from her sleep.

"Sorry to wake you." Jean said with an apologetic look on her face.

Ororo yawned. "You've got to stop meeting so late." Ororo told her, leaning against the wall for support, drowsy with sleep. "Or at last let me sleep for the rest of the night the next time and you just go to my room when you get back."

Jean chuckled. "Thanks for watching her."

Ororo only nodded. "Did you get any good news?"

Jean hesitated for a second, before she smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah."

"That's good." Storm said with a smile of her own. "Liz said anything?"

Jean grinned when Storm referred to Elizabeth by her nickname, the nickname only Storm called her. "Says she missed you."

Storm brightened up at that, but her face was still a mask of sleep. "Well, good night then."

"Night." Jean said and quietly entered her room, listening to Ororo go into her own room across the hall.

Jean put her shoes by the door and walked inside the shadowy room barely lighted by the moonlight penetrating through the window. She walked carefully to the bathroom, moving like a cat in the dark, reaching the door and getting inside, closing the door behind her as silently as possible before turning the lights on. The heat was on, so the room was fairly warm.

She yawns as she takes her jacket and clothes off, then throws on her night clothes hanging behind the door. After that she stops for a second and looks herself in the mirror, taking a very deep breath.

She looked pretty much the same she thought. Her features were mostly the same, soft and young, and the beauty that she was blessed with was even more breathtaking than before, her childish and innocent looks now gone. She was still in great shape, regaining her slim and tight body after countless hours of exercise and a diet that she no longer slaved herself with.

Her eyes were probably the only thing that had visibly changed. They had hardened a lot, the fear and lack of understanding of the world had faded in her, and it seamed as if the soft jade green of her eyes had darkened, now matching the color of the green-emerald on the ring hanging from a leash around her neck, the one that she never took off.

Her hand instinctively moved to the necklace holding the ring around her neck, and she felt tears gather in her eyes. She bit her lip and took deep breaths, before bending over and washing her face and teeth, then cleaning herself with a towel.

After brushing her hair a bit, she turned the lights off and walked out of the bathroom, her bare feet making no sound whatsoever as she walked on the warm carpet. A big bright smile took over her lips as she cautiously moved to the white wooden crib a few feet away from her bed.

She was fully aware of the fact that the only time she ever smiled like that was when she looked at the reason for her survival, the reason she changed and learned to face the world with her own strength; the only reason why she pulled herself out of bed every morning and slept quite soundly at night; the only reason she wouldn't give up and was alive, because it was the only source of life she had left…

Jean watched the sleeping baby, watched as she breathed in and out slowly, peaceful like an angel; her head covered by a red fuzz, while her skin was white as snow and she looked just like her mother.

Jean bit her lip as a wave of soft, peaceful feelings washed over her when her daughter opened her rosebud mouth, yawning as her delicate eyelashes quivered slightly and squirmed, bringing her small finger into her mouth in her sleep.

Jean inhaled slowly, letting out a warm, calm breath as she leaned down and brushed a kiss against her daughter's head, taking in her baby scent.

She stood for a few more minutes and simply watched as her little baby slept, loving the tranquil feeling that took over her whenever she was with her daughter, as if nothing else mattered, as if as long as she had her by her side, everything was going to be ok. With her, she felt the world in her hands, at her control, stronger than ever.

Soon the exhaust of work and emotions of the day eventually took a hold of her and she got it bed, falling asleep almost as soon as her head was on the pillow.

**All right, so that is the first chapter of the sequel! Tell me what you think! Review lots and lots! And Merry Christmas to all! **


	2. Julian

**Hi! I'm sorry, I know it's been a while since I've updated anything, but I've been crazy busy with my final exams, but they are finally over! So I'll be updating everything regularly now! Ok, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the style of it. R&R!! And thanks to the old fans that are now back and ready to suck this story dry… haha. **

_Julian_

Jean was stirred awake by the sound of her baby wide awake, lying on her back with her arms stretched out before her towards the mobile hanging over her crib, and she was obviously trying to reach it. She was babbling and making loud sounds, still unable to speak, so she could only call out in different tones.

Julian, that's what Jean had named her, Julian Logan Grey. Jean still thought Julian sounded more like a boy's name, but she knew how much Logan wanted it for a girl, so that's what she named her.

Jean sighed and turned on her side, now facing her three-month-old daughter's crib. She could see perfectly into the crib, at her baby focusing on the mobile made of stars and planets, its bright colors obviously attracting her daughter, just like every morning.

_Jean stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her slowly, as if in a trance. She felt so numb that she wasn't sure if she was still breathing. _

_She was shocked… What she had just found out… She let out a sob, feeling her entire body tremble, lying down in bed slowly. She pulled his pillow close and cried; trying to release the pain, but it was too much. She wanted to scream, but she wasn't strong enough anymore. She was so weak, so pale, but she hadn't cared… until now. _

_She cried for the longest time, before she pressed her hand against her stomach, her breaths coming in panted attempts. When she calmed down enough, she let herself think and still couldn't believe what she had just found out. She realized that whether she liked it or not, she had to start over, she had to change; she had to get up, take care of herself… _

She knew just what Julian wanted from the mobile, and Jean considered doing it for her, but decided to let Julian entertain herself for a little longer, maybe it'll get her a bit more sleep.

Jean glanced at the clock on her nightstand and was surprised to see it was past 11am, so it was more than impossible to consider a bit more time asleep. She sighed and closed her eyes, rubbing them and yawing, when a soft melody playing the 'River' lullaby suddenly sounded in the room, and Jean knew exactly where it was coming from.

She turned her head towards the crib again, seeing the mobile now moving slowly in a circular motion above Julian, gently playing her favorite lullaby, the one she never slept without.

_Jean was sure Patricia suspected something was up with her, since she had been watching her with a glare that made Jean very uncomfortable. _

_She often asked why Jean wasn't drinking coffee any longer, and Jean only said that it was keeping her from getting a good night's sleep. She was sending her to missions more often and it was starting to get Jean very tired. She hadn't slept well in almost two months now, and suspected she must be about three months pregnant by now, and it had been only six weeks since Patricia kidnapped Logan, so Jean was more than unstable. _

_She was terrified; she didn't know what she was going to do. Since Jean had been meeting more and more with Emma Frost because of meetings set up by Patricia, Jean had come to realize that Emma was with no doubt, here to help her. So she told her about the baby, and she was the only one that knew. She was too afraid to tell Storm, because Patricia could read her mind easily_.

_They had become real close friends; while Patricia still had no clue how much Emma was helping Jean. _

Jean sighed, hearing Julian's squeal of delight, pleased that she made the mobile move with her mind. It honestly scared Jean sometimes, seeing her daughter use her powers so simply, as if it was nothing especial, or difficult.

"Hi honey." Jean said, seating up slowly and stretching, watching Julian's expectant eyes as she moved over to the crib and picked her up, another squeal escaping the baby's lips.

As soon as Jean had Julian in her arms, everything around her vanished, and it was just her and her baby. Nothing else mattered. She held her tight against her body, a hand flat on her baby's back.

_Jean leaned against the examination table, trying to act as normal as possible but her breathing was a bit elaborated. Moira stood besides her and told her to relax, she was just gonna do a quick check up. _

_Patricia stood behind Moira, looking over her shoulder at Jean, then pacing around and coming to stand on the other side of the bed Jean lay on, watching as Moira pressed the stethoscope against Jean's upper breast, listening to her heartbeat and then writing something down on her chart. _

_Jean felt her heart hammering against her ribs and knew that Moira most likely heard it too. She raised Jean's shirt, uncovering her abdomen and then gently pressed the side of her abdomen, asking her if it hurt. Jean shook her head, but winced slightly when Moira pressed against the lower part of her abdomen. _

_Before Moira could ask her anything, Patricia ran out of patience with this little examination, she cut right to the chase. "When was the last time you got your period?" _

_Jean opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She started panting scared when the angry look on Patricia's face hardened. She wanted to say something, anything, but she couldn't find her voice. _

_Patricia scoffed and gritted her teeth. "I knew it." And Jean shrieked when a fist met her face…_

Jean was still amazed by the being she and Logan had created, such a breathtaking creature that would hypnotize you with aw. She was just… amazing, Jean thought.

_Jean smiled uneasily as she saw the picture of the ultrasound, her eyes studying it cautiously, her hand stroking her abdomen. She was already imagining how beautiful her baby would be, and how much she loved it already. _

_She gasped when the door to her room opened and was relived to see it was only Ororo. "Hey." Jean smiled at her and showed her the picture. _

_Storm sat down next to her on the edge of the bed, looking at the picture with a frown. "That's the baby?" She asked confused and made Jean chuckle. _

"_Yeah, that's him or her." Jean said, leaning against her friend. _

"_Ok." Ororo said simply, still trying to understand the black, white and grey picture. "Looks weird." _

"_No, it's perfect." Jean said, still staring at the picture. _

_Ororo watched Jean, how she was looking at the picture, and realized how much pain this was causing her, and sighed deeply when she said "Patricia wants you in her office now." _

_Jean's smile faded completely as the horrid truth was dumped on her like a bucket of cold water, snapping her out of the little dream world she was in. "Oh."_

"_I'm sorry, but you know she needs the picture." Ororo told her, a sympathetic look on her face as Jean stood up slowly, her 5-month-pregnant stomach making her looks more beautiful than ever, almost heavenly. _

"_It's ok." Jean murmured as she made her way to the door, still looking at the picture. Ororo thought about following her, but knew that in moments like this, Jean preferred to be left alone._

_When Jean got to Patricia's office, she didn't knock as she went inside, and Patricia looked up at her when she heard her. _

"_Hello." Jean said nervously and walked over to Patricia who was seating behind the desk. "Here it is." Jean said softly and handed her the picture. _

_Patricia took it and didn't even bother to look at it, she simply grabbed a vanilla colored folder that already had some papers in it and attached the picture to it. _

"_What are you going to do with it?" Jean asked in a low tone, already knowing the answer, but couldn't help but ask. She had tears in her eyes and she was fumbling nervously with the hem of her shirt. _

"_To the agency, where else?" Patricia asked rather annoyed, putting the folder away and getting back to what she was reading on the computer. "They already have a couple that want the baby. You'll meet them before you give birth." _

_Jean couldn't fight her tears anymore and let them fall, but kept from making any noise. "When are you going to send the picture and the doctor's report?" Jean asked in a broken tone that made Patricia look up at her. _

"_Tomorrow morning, why?" Patricia asked coldly, staring at her. _

_Jean hesitated before speaking, feeling her hands shake. "Then… can I keep the picture? Just until tomorrow morning." _

_Patricia sighed and took off her glasses, standing up. "No Jean." She said firmly, walking around the desk towards the redhead. "You're getting too attached." _

_Jean let out a sob. "It's my baby." _

_Patricia shook her head, coming to stand face to face with Jean. "Not for long." _

_Jean shook her head as more tears slid down her cheeks. "Please, I just want to have the picture." _

"_I said no." When she saw the look of hatred Jean gave her she became even angrier. "Don't look at me like that. You're the one that got yourself into this." _

"_You don't know what you're talking about." Jean cried, walking around Patricia, wanting to grab the folder but Patricia grabbed her arm and stopped her. _

"_You're the one that was fucking around, what did you expect to happen to you?" She asked her loudly, gripping her tightly. _

"_I loved him!" Jean yelled, pulling her arm away angrily. _

"_Well you're a fool to think he loved you back!" Patricia shouted, about to say something else when Jean slapped her. Patricia snapped her head back to look at Jean in shock and anger and was surprised to see that Jean wasn't there anymore and neither was the ultrasound picture. _

_She rubbed her cheek and groaned, feeling blood on her lips and knew Jean had used her powers._

She felt her heart clench painfully when her daughter's bright blue eyes met hers, Logan's unmistakable eyes. Julian might be all Jean, have Jean's hair, have her creamy colored skin, and have Jean's facial features as well, but those eyes were a constant reminder to everyone around, that this child's lost father was Logan.

"_Where are you going?" Ororo asked confused as she saw Jean opening the door of the BMW, about to step in but stopped in her tracks. _

_Jean looked up at her friend surprised; she had been thinking she was alone. "I…" She couldn't answer, she simply stood there, wearing flat sandals, black pants, a white T-shirt that molded around her almost 9-month-pregnant belly and she had her long red hair up in a hairpin. _

"_You know you're not supposed to leave the mansion grounds." Ororo reminded her as she walked closer to her, taking off her gardening gloves and stopping right in front of her. "If Patricia catches you, she-"_

"_What!?" Jean yelled so loud that Ororo jumped startled. "What else could she possibly do to me!?" _

_Ororo only stared at her for a couple of minutes, knowing that Jean's hormones were all over the place. The redhead was shaking, gripping the edge of the car door so tight that her knuckles had turned white. "Honestly?" Storm said, noticing Jean's eyes go glassy with tears. "I don't wanna find out."_

_Jean pressed her lips into a tight line, not wanting to cry again, holding it all in so tight that she felt like she was about to break. "Patricia is keeping me hidden because she doesn't want the world to see me like this." Jean began, taking a deep breath to calm her emotions, something that has become harder and harder thanks to her hormones. "Emma thinks that if I go out and meet with the people that Patricia knows, her important clients and all, then it would be harder for her to simply get rid of the baby and make it seam like it never happened." _

_Storm frowned, seaming to understand a little bit. "You think that if they know that you are expecting a child, and then when you see them again and they find out what Patricia did, they would pull away from her business?" _

_Jean gave Ororo a knowing look, seeing the reluctance in her friend's eyes. "It's a long shot, I know that." Jean was in the verge of tears again. She hated how her hormones shrunk her down to a ball of uncontrollable emotions. "They might not care at all, but I have to try."_

Jean sighed and headed towards the bathroom with her baby, noticing Julian watch the ring hanging from the white gold necklace around her mother's neck and finally clutch it in a tight grip, looking at it, taken as always.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Jean said to her daughter, not expecting an answer as she turned the water on to fill the small plastic tub.

_Jean came into Patricia's office and sat down, looking everywhere but at the woman seating behind the desk. She expected Patricia to lash out at her, but the woman sat calmly, simply watching Jean. "Is there a reason I'm here?" Jean asked after a long silence, trying to get comfortable in the chair, pressing a hand against the spot her baby was kicking her at the moment. _

"_You know exactly why you're here." Patricia snapped at her, slamming her hand against the desk._

"_What? Did your clients in the black market call and said something?" Jean asked curiously, faking innocence, deliberately mocking her. _

_Patricia smirked at Jean's cockiness. "You think that now I have choice but to let you keep your kid?" She asked nonchalant, very much like Jean, but without the hint of doubt that Jean currently showed in her eyes. _

"_What are you going to do?" Jean asked a little scared, sensing that Patricia had yet another trick up her sleeve. _

_Patricia sighed, handing Jean a folder. Jean took it with a frown and opened it, reading the contents. Patricia watched with a smile in her face how Jean took the information in with horror. Jean finally looked up at Patricia in disbelieve. "You can't do this." _

_Patricia crossed her legs and leaned against her chair. "Yes I can, and I will." _

_Jean scoffed, straightening her aching back. "On what grounds could you possibly convince the CPS that I am not worthy of this child?!" She yelled angrily, throwing the folder on the desk. _

"_You have done many stupid things in the past, Jean." Patricia told her, glaring at her. _

"_Really?!" Jean's voice dripped with venom. "Enlighten me." _

"_How about a suicidal attempt for starters?" Patricia shot back, watching Jean's face fall. "And working for the black market." _

"_Under your command." Jean told her, trying to keep herself under control, but her anger was too much and some things around the room started to vibrate slightly. _

_Patricia noticed this and looked around the room then back at Jean, who was shaking in anger. "You also killed Hank McCoy." _

"_It was self defense!" Jean nearly screamed the words, wishing that her baby would stop kicking her. "Besides, you can't prove that! You don't even have a body." _

"_Ah, but I have this." Patricia reached into her drawer and took an USB disk out and Jean knew exactly what was in it. The recovered tapes from the lower levels, obviously containing evidence she had forgotten about. _

"_If you show that in court it will also show what he was doing to me." Jean said, trying to calm down a bit, still cursing under her breath as her baby moved more and more inside of her. _

"_Oh Jean." Patricia gave an exaggerated sigh, flipping the USB in her hand with a smirk on her face. "There was quite a chaos down there, many things were destroyed, and unfortunately, the part that you speak off was not recovered." Patricia made sure that the look on her face was blunt enough for Jean to realize that she had erased that piece of information from the tape. _

_Jean bit her lower lip, breathing heavily. She wanted to kill the woman with her own bare hands, rip her apart limb by limb and make her wish she had never come across her… She was trembling with so much with anger that she felt sick to her stomach. "So you plan to hand me over to the Child Protective Services making me look like a maniac?" _

"_Well Jean, even if I did have the part where Furball forced himself on you," Patricia slowly stood up, leaning against the desk so that she could look Jena better in the eye. "What kind of judge or jury would let a creature like you with such earth shattering powers roam free, let along raise a child?"_

_Jean stood up in a rush, the chair behind her hitting the floor with a loud thud, things around her moving more erratically. "Why the fuck are you doing this!?" Jean yelled distressed, a hard red-orange light starting to glow on her skin like flames dripping off her. "Why can't you just let me keep her?" She felt hot, burning tears stream down her cheeks, her hands clenching into tight fists. _

"_I told you already Jean, you are too important to me." Patricia tried her best not to let the fear show, but her knees were wavering slightly as she moved over to Jean until she was face to face with her. "I will not let anything, anyone, even your own child, to get in my way." _

_Jean could only stare at her, heartbreaking sobs making her quiver, the things around her now gently falling to the ground as she let the pain go, her anger clouded over by her pain. _

"_Jean, why can't you understand, I'm trying to protect her." Patricia took yet another step closer to Jean, and then placed a hand on the bump in front of her. "I'm trying to protect you from the pain that will eventually come." _

_Jean frowned deeply, stepping away from Patricia and staring at her, is trying to make sense of what she just said._

_The look Patricia was giving her was very puzzling; it was one that Jean hadn't seen since she was 12 years old. It was a soft look of concern and care, a smile of compassion along with it. "You will understand when the time comes." Patricia told her, now placing a comforting hand on Jean's shoulder. "And I'll be there for you." _

_Jean pulled away scared and confused, then hurried out of the office as fast her pregnant stomach could take her. _

Jean placed her baby on the changing table and started taking off her clothes. Julian started squirming annoyed and protested, angry when Jean took the warming feeling around her skin away.

Julian cried, kicking her legs when Jean took off her dirty dipper. "Shh… I'm just gonna get you cleaned up…" But Julian didn't stop, clenching and unclenching her little fist and ignored when her mother tried to sooth her by gently touching her mind.

"_Are you ready Jean?" Moira asked her sweetly, watching the panting redhead. "On three, all right?" _

_Jean didn't answer; she just gripped Storm's hand tighter, breathing heavily and clenching her teeth, sobbing slightly. "It's ok, it's almost over." Ororo reassured her, stroking over Jean's wet locks, socked in sweat. _

_Jean had been very quiet although out this, barely making sounds when she was in pain and she turned down the sedatives offered to her, afraid that they might hurt her baby._

"_One, two…" Moira glanced up at Jean from her position between her legs. "Three!" _

_Jean pushed as hard as she could, groaning in utter pain, trying to find more strength inside herself, but after a few seconds she stopped, slumping back onto the pillows keeping her upright. _

"_Good, you did good Jean, now let's go again." Moira tried to cheer her up, watching the dreadful look on the redhead's face. She looked pale and scared, terrified and she was holding her sobs more and more now, panting more heavily, her eyes dazed. "Push!" _

_Jean pushed again, setting her jaw tight and gripping Ororo's hand, but she couldn't hold for long, she cried out for the first time in the past 6 hours of labor and arched her back, feeling another contraction rock her and she fell back on the pillows, her mouth wide open as she panted. _

_Strom stroked her shoulder now, passing a cool, wet cloth on Jean's face, cleaning away the sweat. "Just a bit more, you're doing fine." _

_Jean wasn't listening, she had her eyes clenched shut and her mind was set in what would happen later, and she sobbed out loudly, her head rolling back against the pillows as yet another contraction hit her and she pushed when Moira told her to. _

_Her sudden scream turned into a loud wail of relieve as her baby's first cry was heard across the room loudly, taking her first breath and moving freely for the first time. _

_Jean could barely keep her eyes open but saw her, a tiny little being all flushed and red, squirming and crying, eyes closed. _

"_It's a beautiful baby girl, Jean." Moira told her, noticing the look of aw on Ororo's face, and the pained look on Jean's face. The redhead was on the verge of tears again. _

_Moira was gone for about 10 seconds, cleaning the baby up. Storm didn't say anything, because she didn't know what to say. Jean hadn't taken her eyes off of her daughter a few feet away from her, squirming as she was wrapped around a blanket. Jean bit her lip when the doors to the infirmary opened and a woman with brown hair stepped in followed by Patricia. _

"_No." Jean sobbed out, trying to move, stand up or something, but she couldn't, she was too numb and sore. "Please!" She cried when Moira handed her baby to the other woman. _

_Her baby had stopped crying as she was rocked gently and the two women were walking towards the door now, when Jean called out. "At least let me hold her!" _

_Ororo turned away from the scene before her, clasping a hand against her mouth to keep her sobs from being heard, while Moira leaned against the table the baby had been on a few seconds before and she had her head lowered, arms wrapped around herself._

"_I'm afraid that's not possible, Miss Grey." The woman said without even turning to look at her. _

"_Patricia!" Jean called her name, stopping her from walking out the door and the woman from social services holding her baby stopped with her. "Her name's Julian." Jean barely said, before the women walked out of the infirmary. _

"Julian, I'm just gonna get you a shower." Jean said this as if the baby would understand her and picked her up, holding the crying baby while she tasted the water's temperature with her elbow before placing Julian in it.

_Jean sat on the hard wooden chair and fumbled with her hands, biting her lip hard and rocking her foot anxiously, waiting impatiently like everybody else. She could feel Julian just a couple of doors away and felt tears fill her already red eyes. _

_It had been five days already and she hadn't seen or touched her baby yet, and her powers were very fragile, she cold hear the voices in her head louder than ever now, the thoughts of the people in the courtroom mostly against her save for Ororo seating behind her, and they were both trembling uneasily. _

_Then it happened. The door opened and the board of adjudicators, the jury walked in and they took their seats, their decision made. The judge asked them. "Has the jury reached its verdict?" _

"_Yes, your honor." The one on the far end stood up, holding a piece of paper and read out loud. "The jury votes against Jean Grey…" That was all she heard, she did not care about the rest because the world just came crashing down on her. "On the grounds of unstable quantity of mutant powers." _

_Jean buried her hands in her hair and dumped her head on the table in front of her, gripping her head tightly and not even tears came out of her eyes, she was just in too much pain. _

"_This court is adjourned." The judge said and was about to get up when the doors to the courtroom open a crack and someone came in._

"_I'd think twice before doing that." The woman's voice dripping with her British accent poured across the room as she slowly inside. _

_Jean looked up immediately, shooting out of her chair when she saw Emma, but the guards behind her held her down, then tighter when she struggled. _

_Emma felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight of Jean, broken and defeated, and the glitter of hope in her eyes were so obvious that it pained her. Emma walked directly towards the judge, the guards not even stopping her, because they knew better than to intervene with her. _

_Jean panted when she saw Patricia grab Emma's arm and stop her. "What do you think you're doing?" Patricia asked Emma but this one pulled away and headed for the jury as well. _

"_Ladies, gentlemen," Emma motioned to the door they had came back from just a few minutes ago, and they knew Emma far too well, so even the judge himself followed her out of the courtroom. _

_Jean ripped herself away from the guards and sat back down. If her heart had been beating hard before, it was out of control now. She stared daggers into the door and knew Patricia was fuming with anger, but at the moment she could care less. It was only a few minutes and the judge came back in so everyone stood up, and couldn't help but notice the weir look on his face as the jury followed him in. _

_Jean was almost panting in anticipation and could barely keep her feet on the ground when she saw Emma walk back inside with Julian in her arms._

_Reluctantly, the judge spoke aloud, tightening his fist in anger. "This court votes against the CPS request to take in Julian Logan Grey." Jean almost fainted when she heard this and ran over to Emma, the guards standing down. "Jean Grey has the right to her daughter." _

_Emma handed Julian to Jean, who had tears in her eyes when she finally held her baby for the first time, shaking slightly and staring at her daughter with a smile on the corner of her lips, holding her tightly. _

_Emma couldn't help but crack a sad smile. Eventually Jean looked up at her. "How did you…?"_

_Emma only smiled at her. "You don't have to worry about that." When Jean looked up at Patricia coming down towards them, Emma gave her a comforting look. "You don't have to worry about her either." And walked over to talk with her, leaving Jean behind with her daughter ion her arms, finally. _

Julian just cried harder her head moving from side to side as Jean held her neck so that her head would not sink into the water.

"Julian…" This was answered by an even louder cry and Jean sighed, gently starting to sing her favorite lullaby. "Hush now my baby, be still and don't cry, sleep like you're rocked by the stream." Julian was still crying but lower now, and Jean went on with the 'River' lullaby. "Sleep and remember my lullaby, and I'll be with you when you dream…"

_Jean rocked her six day old little daughter to sleep while the sound of the mobile playing the 'River' lullaby filled the room, and she couldn't believe how much at peace she felt. _

"_I maintain that I was doing it to protect you." Jean gasped and turned around at the sound of Patricia's voice. The woman walked over to her and Julian, who was already sleeping soundly in her mother's arms. "To protect the both of you."_

"_From a pain that would eventually unfold?" Jean quoted, tensing a bit when Patricia bend down and kissed Julian's forehead. _

_Patricia smiled at Jean. "I don't mean the child harm Jean, don't worry." _

_Jean only stared at her while still rocking slightly. The melody was still sounding and Patricia turned to walk away, but stopped. "Like I said, I will be there for you when the day comes." She said and left the room, leaving Jean to ponder over her words and sing along with the soft, slow melody. _

"_Drift on a river__ that__ flows through my arms__. __Drift as I'm singing to you__." Jean sang and rocked more and more slowly, smiling down at her beautiful baby girl. "__I see you smiling, so peaceful and cal__m…_

….holding you I'm smiling too," Jean sang as Julian stopped crying and forgot about mommy showering her and simply grasped the ring hanging from Jean's necklace again, not crying anymore. Jean picked her up when she was done and rocked her a little bit in the towel and kept singing. "Here in my arms, safe from all harm, holding you I'm smiling too."

**Ok! So what did you think? Was it a little too dramatic? Was it corny when Emma came in and saved the day? And how about the birthing scene? I've never written anything like that before, so let me know please! Review lots and lots!!! **


	3. Standing sill

**

* * *

**

Ok, so here is chapter 3, I really hope you enjoy it! Review please!!

_Standing sill_

"London." Patricia dropped the plane tickets on the space besides Jean on the couch.

The redhead looked away from the TV and looked at the tickets, then looked up at Patricia, confused. "What?"

"You're going to London." Patricia told her and turned the volume of the TV down a bit. Jean was in the rec-room, eating a bowl of chopped fruit with whipped cream while she sat on the couch and watched TV. Julian was in the playpen right besides Jean, and now looked intently at the woman speaking with her mother.

Jean put the empty bowl on the table and picked the tickets up, studying them. "Again?"

Patricia looked into the playpen when she noticed the baby's eyes following her movements, and saw that Julian was sucking on her pacifier while she held a brightly colored stuffed octopus in her hand, squishing it and surprising herself over and over again when it made different sounds.

"Yeah, there's another meeting tomorrow noon." Patricia said as she reached down and picked Julian up who whined when the toy fell.

"The airlines should be giving us a discount by now." Jean commented and turned the TV off, bending down and picking the toy up, handing it to Patricia who gave it to Julian and she smiled. "I've been going there almost every week now."

Patricia rocked Julian playfully, making her squeal. Jean stood up and ordered Patricia to stop.

Patricia stopped and looked at Jean angrily. "Why?"

Jean was not intimidated by the look she was given. "She's my daughter, you don't question what I say." With that, Jean took Julian from Patricia's arms, holding her tightly in a protective manner. "Plus I just fed her, I don't want he to throw up." Jean said and turned, leaving the rec-room and heading up to her room.

"The plane leaves at 6?!" Jean suddenly yelled and turned around, staring at the tickets, then looking up at Patricia. "It's way too soon!"

"Well you're gonna have to be ready." Patricia told her and crossed her arms in front of her chest, watching as Jean tried to manage with a fussy Julian in one arm and the tickets in the other. "You're not gonna miss that meeting."

"But I can't pack and be ready that fast." Jean protested. "I have to pack for Julian too and her formula and what she may need-"

"Well then you're gonna have to leave her here." Patricia told her firmly, not about to give in.

Jean's anxious look turned into a look of pure anger, realizing what was going on. "If you think that because the plane leaves in a couple of hours, I'm just gonna give up and leave her here with you."

"What do you think that I'm some kind of monster?" Patria said arrogantly.

Jean snorted. "Nice try, but I'm taking my daughter with me." Jean said as she walked up the stairs, trying to hush Julian who started to protest, not comfortable with the emotions she was picking up. "Shh… It's ok, mommy's not gonna leave you alone." Jean whispered in her ear as she walked down the hall.

Jean moved quickly past her door and moved to Ororo's room, knocking hard on the door and entering without waiting for an answer.

The room was very dark inside and Julian wrapped her hand around the ring on the necklace again. "Storm?" Jean walked in cautiously but still hurriedly.

She closed the door behind her and pulled the curtains wide open with her mind, filling the room with the bright sunlight.

Ororo was still in bed, and she pulled the pillow over her head, groaning and protesting. "What's the fucking idea?!" She growled, trying to hide herself from the bright light.

"It's 3 o'clock in the afternoon," Jean told her as she rested Julian against her body with one hand and shoved the covers off of Ororo with the other. "Get up."

Ororo moaned annoyed and frustrated, throwing the pillow across the room, gradually opening her eyes to see Jean holding Julian, who was giving her a curious look, probably wondering why aunty 'Ro was so grumpy today.

"What's the fucking idea?" Ororo asked again but a little softer, now slowly seating up. "I didn't sleep at all last night.

"We gotta be on a plane in 2 hours," Jean informed her with a slightly panicking tone and pulled Julian away from her body a little bit, dropping the tickets on the nightstand.

Ororo frowned, still hanging on to her sleepy face, but slightly shocked now. "2 hours?"

"Yes." Jean said and handed Julian to Ororo, who took the baby and laid her on her lap. "I'm not gonna leave without her, but we've got too little time left."

Ororo nodded, understanding what Jean wanted. "I'll watch her." She said, fully awake now. "Go ahead and pack our stuff."

Jean gave her a soft smile.

They both knew this wasn't about packing or getting to the airport in time. The last information she had gotten about Logan was almost two month ago from Betsy, and Jean needed to set up a meeting with the detective handling Logan's case and she had to organize her own stash of information, otherwise going there would be useless, and they never knew when their last trip would be.

"Thanks." Jean whispered and bends down, kissing Julian's cheek and the baby called out, opening her rosebud mouth and stretching her arms towards her mother, feeling Ororo's hands holding her against her chest, preventing her from falling off her lap.

Jean smiled and playfully kissed Julian's hands, making her giggle before she left in a rush.

Ororo held Julian with her back against her chest, inhaling deeply and taking in her baby scent, then kissed her forehead, stroking her little head. "Looks like it's just you and me, kiddo." Storm sighed, smirking when Julian turned her head and gave her that curious, innocent look only babies could get away with.

* * *

Moira looked up from her telescope when she saw Patricia come into the infirmary with an irritating look on her face. "What happened?" Moira asked worried, her mind forgetting all about the research she was currently doing.

"She just won't leave her; she just won't let me alone with her for just one fucking second!" Patricia yelled so loud that Moira's heart picked up its pace. "I mean, what does she think I'm gonna do with her?!" She asked aggravated.

Moira knew exactly what she was speaking about, and simply said. "What do you expect from her? After everything you've done?"

Patricia stopped her pacing and glared at Moira. "I did what I had to do to prote-"

"Yeah, you keep saying that." Moira cut her. "But if you don't tell her what you're trying to protect her from, she will never understand."

Patricia started to pant, passing a hand through her hair, feeling so helpless it angered her to be so weak. "It's too late know, even if I tell her, she's not gonna let Julian go." Patricia almost whispered, leaning against the med-bed behind her.

Moira thought for a couple of seconds. "Like I said, if you don't tell her what's going on, she will never understand."

Patricia snorted. "It's not like I can seat her down and talk to her as if we were one happy family." She mocked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Moira didn't say anything; she only walked around her desk and laid a comforting hand on Patricia's shoulder. "The day will come when you will have no choice but to tell her, and she will have no choice but to accept it."

Patricia bit her lip when she felt tears well in her eyes. She couldn't believe how vurnble she had become, and the situation wasn't making it any easier. "I tried so hard to keep her from this." Patricia whispered, and Moira nodded.

"I know," She squished her shoulder gently.

* * *

Jean shuddered as she placed a vanilla colored folder at the very end of her luggage, praying that no one found out about it. She quickly placed a couple of pants and some shirts on top of the folder and started covering the bottom of the suitcase with her and Storm's clothes, then she put some of Julian's stuff, but not that much because what she needed went in the baby bag, not in the luggage.

She zipped closed the deep-colored suitcase and got it off the bed, making it stand on its wheels. She rolled it and left it by the door, then went and packed Julian's baby bag. She didn't pack that much formula, because she preferred breast-feeding her baby, but she packed two pacifiers and an extra change of clothes just in case, since real clothes were just in the case. Quickly, she finished preparing the bag.

"Storm!" she yelled through the hall as she closed the bag after putting some dippers in it and placed it on top of the suitcase, checking her watch and smiling when she saw they were just on time. "Time to go!"

* * *

When the plane finally landed and Ororo got their luggage, Jean and she walked towards the exit, already quite familiar with the London airport, having been there almost every single week for the past year.

Jean had Julian strapped against her chest with a baby-carrier, while she walked alongside Ororo who carried the baby bag and pulled the suitcase by the wheels.

Jean noticed how Julian yawned and made a soft little sound resembling a sleepy moan or something like that and Jean smiled. "You tired sweetheart?"

Julian looked at her mother with bright blue eyes, and then yawned again, swinging her feet that dangled from the baby carrier, squirming when Jean covered her head with a small blue hat, feeling the cold reaching them as they approached the exit.

"Jean, Ororo!" They turned at the sound of their names to see Emma and they walked towards her.

"Emma!" Ororo and Jean smiled brightly when they met half way and Emma hugged Ororo, but failed to do so with Jean because if the baby in front of her.

"Hello, Jean." Emma said and then looked at a smiling Julian. "Hi 'Lian, do you still remember your aunt Emma?" She said in her British accent, using Julian's nickname, one that Jean never really liked but Emma always called her that.

Jean chuckled when Julian squealed and stretched her arms towards Emma. "Of course she does, it's only been two weeks." Jean unfastened Julian and Emma took the baby in her arms.

"Oh, you are growing so bloody fast!" Emma exclaimed as she held Julian. "What are you feeding this child?" Emma joked as they made their way to the car that waited for them outside.

Jean, Ororo and Emma got in the limousine after the driver placed their suitcase in the back and soon they were driving off.

"So how's everything back in New York?" Emma asked them while she still held Julian, who was playfully trying to reach Emma's long earrings.

"Pretty much the same." Jean answered with her Mona Lisa smile, her eyes on her baby girl who was squealing happily now, standing with her feet on Emma's lap. Emma held the baby tightly with one hand on her waist and one on her back, keeping her from falling, she was way to small to be able to stand on her own two feet yet, Emma could feel the little feet trembling on her lap, but Julian moved them anyway, staring into Emma's icy blue eyes and giggling as this one made faces to her.

Emma groaned when Julian practically pushed her little hand into Emma's mouth while grabbing her nose with the other, her eyes shining brightly with curiosity. "'Lian!"

Jean chuckled slightly and took Julian from Emma. Emma smiled at Julian's protest as Jean sat her on her lap. "She looks so much like you now, Jean." Emma told her.

Jean looked down when Emma said this, resting Julian against her body, watching as the baby yawned and fluttered her crystal blue eyes, showing how tired she was, and Jean felt her heart clench again at her daughter's gorgeous eyes. "But she has his eyes." She whispered softly, Emma barely hearing her.

* * *

The limousine soon pulled up at Emma's building, and they all got out, Jean holding a sleeping Julian while Emma helped her with the baby bag and the driver with the luggage, Ororo walking behind them. "So where's Betsy?" Ororo asked, and Emma smirked. She had been wondering when Ororo was gonna ask that.

"She's in Hong Kong, but she'll be back tonight." Emma told her, and they all stopped at her door on the penthouse, the driver opening it and letting them in.

They stepped into the three-bedroom apartment, with a huge living room, a wonderful view of the city.

Since she was there so regularly, Patricia was gonna get Jean an apartment where she could stay at when she went to London, but instead, Emma moved out of her one bedroom place and got a bigger place, where she had one room, Jean and Julian had one and there was a guest room, where Ororo stayed at mostly, but recently she just stayed at Elizabeth's place.

"Just put that there." Ororo told the driver and he left the luggage, and then left the apartment.

Jean immediately went to her room, where she put a sleeping Julian comfortably in the crib, then came out again. Outside, Ororo and Emma sat on the couch already, drinking a beer.

"Want one, Jean?" Emma asked her motioning to the beer.

Jean shook her head. "I'm breastfeeding."

Emma sighed. "Still?"

Jean nodded. "I know she's already big enough for formula, but I don't want it that way."

Ororo was slumped on the sofa and had to move to let Jean sit. The redhead dropped down on the sofa with a sigh and closed her eyes. The stayed quiet for a little while, Ororo and Jean almost falling asleep, exhausted.

"So…" Jean said after a little while. "What now?"

Emma shrugged. "You go see the detective, Ororo goes to the meeting and I take Julian shopping."

Ororo groaned when Emma said about the meeting, while Jean gave Emma a look. "You're gonna take my five-month-old shopping?"

Emma smirked. "It's never too early to be a chic."

Jean sneers a soft smile on her lips at Emma's comment. "She's only five-month's old."

"Doesn't mean she can't have nice clothes." Emma gave back.

"It's not like she cares if she has the latest fashion or not." Ororo cut it.

"Exactly." Jean said, thanking Ororo for taking her side.

"Maybe not, but I just want to have her for some time, and all I know how to do is shop." Emma groaned.

Jean chuckled. "Fine."

* * *

About an hour later, Jean was with Warren Worthington, the detective handling Logan's search under Emma's order and income. Jean was pretty disappointed, because he hadn't have that much progress since the last time they met. They had found another site, but that was it.

Meanwhile, Ororo was in the meeting Patricia had originally sent Jean to, and she was actually more distracted than she wished she was, thinking about everything that was happing between her and Elizabeth, and wondering if she would get to see her later tonight.

Emma was in a shopping paradise with Julian in a deep blue baby stroller. Julian was watching everything around with wondering eyes, her little lips parted slightly and she had once again managed to kick her shoe off.

"Julian." Emma said frustrated, taking the shoe from the ground and kneeling in front of the stroller, watching Julian. Emma smiled at her and tickled her little foot, making Julian giggle. Emma suddenly gasped when a flash of emotions hit her forcefully, almost making her stumble backwards. She closed her eyes as the numerous thoughts rushed through her brain, then stopped, just as fast as they had come.

Emma opened her eyes to, the little baby looking at her with a happy expression. "Wow." Emma uttered out, still dumbstruck while the woozy feeling lingered in her mind, as if she had been shot with morphine and left hanging in the clouds.

Emma soon came back down to earth, panting slightly, surprised at how good that had felt, but still confused. It was as if she had been high or something. She met Julian's big blue eyes and Emma soon realized that Julian had sent her the rush of happy emotions, and simply hadn't realized how much power she had used.

"Wow." Emma said again, stilling her shaking body against the stroller, "How did you do that?" Emma asked Julian and the baby made a loud sound, calling out and Emma chuckled, not expecting any other answer form the baby and simply put her shoe back on. "Come on." She got up and pushed the stroller into a store.

* * *

That night, after Julian had been out down for the night, they had all had take-out dinner and Jean had gone through the numerous shopping bags Emma had come back with, frequently telling Emma she was crazy to buy a baby this much stuff.

Close to midnight, they were all still up so Elizabeth had come to Emma's apartment instead of going to her own place, because she was tired, plus Emma offered since her place was closer to the airport.

"How's the company in Hong Kong?" Emma asked her after Elizabeth slipped into her night clothes which were in her luggage.

Betsy shrugged. "I suggest you fly down there and put these people in line or something." Elizabeth said. "Stuff is really substandard and they're too unorganized."

Emma sighed. "All right, I'll fly there after you guys go back to New York." Emma said looking at Jean and Ororo.

Ororo and Elizabeth sat almost on each other in the arm chair but they wanted to be close while Emma and Jean sat on the couch, Jean drinking a bottle of apple juice but the others drank bear, and all of them were already in their nightclothes.

"How'd your meeting go?" Jean asked Ororo after a while, pulling her legs against her chest.

"It was way too long, and it was nothing new, so you don't really have to repot anything back to Patricia." Ororo said, seating with her back rested against Elizabeth's chest, feeling the Asian woman's arms wrapped around her and she laid her hand in hers.

Jean closed her eyes tiredly, when Emma spoke. "How did it go with Warren?"

Jean opened her eyes and stared at the ground, before she sighed and shook her head, not wanting to talk about it. "I'm going to bed." She simply said and the rest understood she wasn't in a good mod, so they didn't say anything but 'good night' as she got up and disappeared into her room.

Soon after, Emma also got up. "I'm too tired; I'll see you guys tomorrow." She yawned and went to her room, leaving Elizabeth and Ororo alone.

"So how's New York?" Elizabeth asked Ororo who turned in her arms and was now facing her, the space in the arm chair relatively small. They were in a tangle of arms and legs, pressed as close together as possible.

"Cold." Ororo only answered, making Elizabeth smile at her.

"Anything else?" Elizabeth said rather teasingly and Ororo chuckled.

"Horrible without you." Ororo gave back, smiling when Betsy blushed, then kissed her.

**Ok, so that's chapter 3. I know it wasn't that good, but I promise it'll be better next chapter!!! Review!!! **


	4. Sleeping in Light

**OK, so here is chapter 4! I really hope you like it and please let me know what you think! **

_Sleeping in Light _

Back in New York, Jean paced around her room, arms wrapped around herself, hugging herself. She was shaking, she was nervous and she was on the verge of tears again.

Ororo was seating on Jean's bed holding Julian who was playing with a toy while seating on her aunt's lap. Storm was watching the redhead go on the verge of a breakdown, listening to her mumbling words to herself and pace some more, throwing random clothes into a suitcase, tears in her eyes.

"Jean," She called her name, but the redhead didn't respond, she just grabbed her head and let out a sob. "Jean, why don't you seat down for a second?" Ororo was nervous too, but at least she was trying to control her inner turmoil. She understood this was harder for Jean, but the woman looked like she was about to collapse.

"No!" Jean shouted making Julian look up at her surprised, startled by the sharp sound. "No, just shut up!" Jean yelled louder, and Julian pulled a face, not understanding what was happening and started to cry.

Ororo turned her around and rocked her gently, but Jean rapidly took her from her arms and held her herself. "I'm sorry, honey." Jean whispered to her daughter and the baby grabbed on to her red hair and the necklace, crying. "I didn't mean to scare you." Jean swiftly soothed Julian by entering her mind and projecting calming thoughts and feelings, the baby quickly stopping her cries and tears.

Jean was still pacing around though, holding her daughter with one hand and she grabbed her cell phone with the other, Storm still watching her.

Jean cursed loudly and threw the phone across the room angrily when it told her that the number she was trying to contact was out of service. Julian whimpered again scared and Jean ignored her, grabbing a shirt from the closet and throwing it in the bag.

Seeing the way Jean carelessly held Julian as if she was about to drop her and that added to Jean's current state of mind, made Ororo very worried. She moved over to the redhead when this one grabbed her head in pain once more and cried out, making Julian cry again.

"Jean!" The weather witch put her arms around the woman to steady her from her buckling knees, while Julian kept crying, scared. "Jean, are you all right?" Ororo said fearfully once she got her to seat down on a chair nearby, her heart beating like crazy in her chest as Julian cried louder.

Jean had her eyes closed and had a distant look on her face, her body limp and Julian almost falling. When Ororo tried to take the baby from the redhead, Phoenix opened her pitch-black eyes and threw Storm across the room, holding her baby tightly.

Julian cried even harder if possible until Phoenix held her close to her body and rocked her in her arms, kissing her forehead and rocking her gently. Julian slowly calmed down, hiccupping and shivering, her tears stopping.

Ororo groaned when she moved her head which had hit the wall hard, and as she tried to sit up, she felt every muscle in her body protest. She opened her eyes and when she saw exactly who was holding Julian, she almost panicked, but calmed down a little bit when she remembered that Jean told her how Julian was also Phoenix's daughter and wouldn't hurt her, but having the being right in front of her still served her a rapid pulse.

Ororo gulped loudly and slowly stood up, shaking a little bit in fear. "Jea-" She stopped herself, clearing her throat and took a hesitant step closer. "Phoenix?"

She looked up at her with menacing eyes and Ororo stopped cold in her tracks, her lower lip quivering slightly. She soon found that even if she tried to move, she couldn't. She had her motionless. "Let me go." Storm asked and regretted it the second she said it, a smirk playing on Phoenix's face.

Just when Ororo started to feel a tightening pressure around her throat, Julian squealed, suddenly finding an interesting object not far from her and bringing it towards her tiny hands with her mind. The action distracted Phoenix and she looked down at the smiling baby, playing with a colorful story book that had been on the bed.

Julian looked up at Phoenix and met her eyes, recognizing them and not minding, only squealing again and showing her the strange thing in her hand. Julian rarely got to see Phoenix and enjoyed when she showed up. Phoenix smiled down at her, telling her what it was, but Julian only patted the book again, trying to see if it did anything especial.

Ororo tensed, trying to free herself, but it was no use, and she could only move her eyes it seamed.

All of a sudden, Phoenix closed her eyes and gasped, clenching her jaw in pain, and when she opened her eyes again, a clear green looked back at Julian and Ororo was released, but it was so sudden that she lost balance and fell back to the floor.

Jean blinked rapidly, looking around her rather angrily, cursing herself. She looked up to see Storm slowly standing back up and she stood up in a rush, moving towards her. "Ororo! I'm so sorry!" Jean apologized, helping her friend stand while holding Julian with one arm again.

Ororo took the offered hand and stood up, trying to clear her head. "It's ok." She waved off, looking at Jean's terrified expression.

"I don't know how I lost control; I was just so distracted with all this." Jean said in one breath, positively panicking and pacing around again.

Ororo stood in front of her and stopped her, "Jean, I know this is hard for you, but this is hard for me too." She told her, seeing the tears in the redhead's eyes. "I'm coming with you and I'm freaked out as well, but you're loosing your mind." She said rather harshly and Jean let out a sob.

"If this goes wrong I'm ever gonna see my baby again." Jean sobbed and held Julian tighter with both arms, the baby squirming and protesting, feeling the sudden rush of tears in her mother's mind even if Jean tried to block it.

Ororo placed her hand on Julian's back, stroking her through the cotton Mickey Mouse shirt she wore. "Don't think that way." She told Jean, trying not to show her own negative emotions. "Everything's going to be fine." She saw how Jean gave her a pained look and felt her heart clench. "Why don't you put 'Lian down and finish packing?" Storm suggested and Jean nodded, slowly putting the baby down in the playpen and kissing her forehead.

Jean knelt down in front of the last suitcase on the floor and took out a shirt she had threw in, folded it neatly and put it back in, her hands shaking slightly. "I'm so scared." She mumbled when Storm knelt besides her and wrapped her arms around her, seeing how Jean was shaking.

"I know." Ororo whispered, feeling tears fill her own eyes. "But it's all going to be ok."

"I thought that when the time came," Jean suppressed her sobs but a couple of tears rolled down her cheeks. "that when we found him, I'll be ready to drop everything and leave but I'm afraid that Patricia finds out and we don't get far."

Ororo held her tighter. "We're going to make it."

When Jean finally pulled away, she quickly finished the last suitcase and zipped it close, moving over to the playpen and picking up the baby, she entered her mind and quickly stilled the link in Julian's mind that connected the two of them and burned it into the baby's mind so Julian never forgot her, and in turn, burned the memory of Julian into her own mind.

When she turned to Ororo, Julian was fast asleep in her arms, her mother's actions in her head wearing her out. Ororo reached her arms out and Jean hesitated, holding Julian tighter and burying her face in her neck, taking in her baby scent before slowly handing her to Ororo.

The weather witch held the baby close, resting her against her chest as she slept. Jean felt very cold now, missing her daughter's warmth. She couldn't help the tears coming to her eyes again and she stroked Julian's head. "Take good care of her." Jean told Ororo and this one nodded. Jean stepped closer to them and pressed her lips against her baby's head, taking in her scent again. "She's your daughter now." Jean whispered and looked up at Storm who also had tears in her eyes now.

"I've always loved her as if she was my own." She said to Jean and as this one turned to walk away while pulling her suitcase with her, Ororo said "You'll see her again soon Jean, don't ever think otherwise."

Jean only stopped to listen, but didn't turn around, afraid that if she did, she would loose the will to leave. She had to go now or never. She simply closed the door behind her and ran as quickly as she cold downstairs and got on the car waiting to take her to the airport.

* * *

Once the plane took off, Jean ordered a drink, wanting to calm her nerves down a bit. Her mind was racing uncontrollably and she was very anxious. When Emma called her the night before, she had only been getting ready for bed.

Jean had almost dropped the phone and had to seat down because her legs almost gave out under her.

At first Emma had only said that she found him, and Jean naturally asked who? When Emma said his name… it was as if her entire world had started spinning, or as if the room was upside down all of a sudden.

"_What?" Jean couldn't believe what she was hearing; she needed Emma to say it again._

"_We found Logan, Jean." Emma said breathlessly through the phone. _

_Jean's hand tightened on the cell phone even more if possible almost hard enough to crush it as her shaken expression was set on a spot on the wall, her mind racing and the shock was a little too much for her. Her knees gave out under her and she fell seated on the bed. _

"_When?" Jean barely breathed the word out. "Where? How?" Se couldn't find her voice and her breathing was too erratic anyways to handle more than one syllable. _

"_Japan, Osaka." Emma told her. "I just found out 10 minutes ago, he's in a public hospital but I'm having him transferred to a private one."_

_Jean took in a shaky breath, her lower lip trembling. "Is he all right?" She asked quickly. _

_Emma paused before answering, a silence that tore Jean apart. "I don't know what they did to him, but his healing factor isn't working and they are prepping him for surgery." _

_Jean barely registered how her vision became blurry as her eyes filled up with tears and she got up, her heartbeat speeding up after skipping a couple of beats before with the shock, now pacing around the room. "Did-did you see him? What happened? How did you find him, where was he?" Jean rambled on, almost babbling as tears started falling from her eyes. _

"_I'm sorry Jean but you know I can't talk through the phone." Emma apologized, but spoke quickly before Jean began talking again. "Go with the plan, it's the only way."_

_Jean was quite for a minute or two while breathing hard against the phone. "What happened? How did you find him, where was he?" Jean ended up asking again, her voice broken now and Emma sighed. _

"_Jean please, calm down. Just get on a plane." Emma told her, trying to be patient but her own nerves were on edge. "I'll see you here." _

"_OK" Jean breathed out, hanging up and stopping her pacing, her fist tightening around her cell phone and she bit her knuckles, shaking all over, before she came to her senses and went to look for Ororo… _

Now as she sat besides the window looking out to the clouds, she was startled when her vodka was set on her little pull-out table. Jean grabbed the glass and gulped it all down in one breath, wincing at the burning sensation of it running down her throat. It had been a while, since she was pregnant and the breast-feeding. She wondered weather or not to get more, but her crazy and panicking estate was winning her rational mind and she ordered another glass.

The plan was somewhat simple enough, but if it went wrong… She had to go first and leave Julian with Ororo, who would wait for Betsy to come to the mansion and help her with a few mind tricks so they could sneak out.

Afterwards they would all lay low for a while, but Jean had to stay away from Julian because Patricia knew how to find Jean, so they had to keep them separated in case she was captured. Then after Emma had the 'Political Protection' she talked to Jean about at first was set, they could all come out from hiding.

Jean knew the plan would be easy to follow and was necessary, but spending so much time away from her daughter wasn't gonna be easy. The longest they've been separated is a day. And if they were caught… If Patricia found her, Ororo and Elizabeth were to take over Julian, leave the country and change their names, appearances, everything and raise her. Jean would only know she was safe with Ororo and Elizabeth but would never see Julian again.

Jean felt a knot in her throat at the thought and gulped down the next drink…

* * *

Storm walked out of the kitchen in the middle of the night with a glass of water, her bare feet padding quietly on the wooden floor as she walked in the darkness, already quite familiar with the way back to her room without running into things, when she heard voices coming from somewhere.

She stopped and turned around, hearing them again. It was almost 3am on a Thursday, who was still up? She followed the sound to the rec-room, where she was met with a surprising sight.

Moira was seating on the couch with Elizabeth, both talking and laughing. Ororo frowned, looking at them both intently. When they said the plan included Betsy coming, when did it say it would be like a social call?

She walked into the room, making her presence known. Moira was the first to look up, surprised. "Oh, hi." She smiled. "What are you doing up?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." Ororo gave back, her eyes briefly meeting Betsy's.

Moira chuckled. "This is an old friend of mine, Valerie." Moira introduced them and now Storm started to understand. Betsy was here under another identity. _Smart _She thought. Much better than sneaking in.

Betsy and Ororo of course acted like they didn't know each other and shook hands. "I'm Ororo."

"How do you do?" Betsy said politely but didn't move fro the couch.

"So where do you know Moira from?" Ororo asked her, still standing by the couch only, a nonchalant look on her face. "Valerie." She said the name and hid her smile, thinking it sounded so cliché.

"We met in England about three years ago," Betsy/Valerie started "Moira here was a VIP in a conference and I was the guide assigned to her."

Moira nodded. "I got there a bit late and had to seat on the back, but V here led me through the back later and I got to meet the manger of the company."

"Really?" Ororo said with a forced smile. Betsy never told her she knew Moira. "That's interesting."

"Yes, and this week I have some business to take care of in Manhattan, and Moira offered me a place to stay." Betsy said with a bright smile and laughed. "She just wouldn't let me stay in a hotel, so over-paranoid about the city she lives in."

Moira laughed as well and playfully hit Betsy on the knee, but Ororo caught something else on the movement, how Betsy's and Moira's eyes met teasingly and how Moira's hand lingered just a little more on Betsy's leg... A sudden feel of jealousy rushed over her and she tensed her jaw. "Well, I hope you don't mind a screaming baby all night."

Betsy's smile faded when she noted Ororo's look and cold tone, surprised. She tried to hide the flash in her features because Moira was right besides her and spoke up. "Oh yes, Moira told me one of Patricia's top employees has a child." She said, the smile on her face returning. "I think I shall live through the night." She laughed, her British accent strong in the air.

Elizabeth then tried to reach Ororo through their link, but the weather witch quickly blocked her out, giving her a cold stare as she stood up, but hid it when she looked back at Moira. "I'll see you two at breakfasts then." And left.

* * *

Jean took no notice of the people or the rush or the weather or anything around her as she pulled her luggage behind her and moved through the crowd to the arrivals, where she quickly scanned the area with the mind and was soon right in front of Warren.

"Warren! Where's Emma?" She asked as he took her luggage and led her out of the airport to a cab.

"She decided to stay with him in the hospital." He informed her and they got in the cab, Warren showing the driver a piece of paper where the address was. The driver nodded and drove off.

"Is he all right? What happened? Emma said they were prepping for surgery." Jean said quickly, anxiously playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Good news is his healing factor kicked in and his injuries are still healing." He told her.

Jean stared at him. "And the bad news?" She asked nervously, tears staining her face, stress clear on her features.

Warren sighed, looking her straight in the eye. "The location we found him in, the condition we found him in, the timing… everything." He said and jean gave him a confused look. "It doesn't add up."

"What do you mean?"

"We've been tracking him for months now, and last you were in London, the track followed to somewhere in India, and then he's dropped in Japan?" Warren said incredulous. "Our best guess is that he escaped, but that's a big leap."

Jean gave him a look, leaning against her seat. "Where are going with this?"

Warren shrugged, not understanding why she wasn't following. "It doesn't add up, the tracks should be leading to somewhere in Australia next, Japan is to far up."

"What's your point?" Jean asked gain, trying to wrap her mind around his words but found no meaning.

Warren groaned exaggeratedly. "It just doesn't seem right."

Jean sighed. "Is it him?"

Warren frowned. "Yeah."

"Is he here?"

"Yes."

"Is he gonna be all right?" She asked next and Warren started to see where she was going with this.

"Yeah, that's what the doctors say."

"Then that's all that matters." Jean said firmly. "I don't care about anything else." And with that she put an end to the conversation, slipping into her own thoughts.

* * *

The sky had started to lighten up a bit in New York when Betsy went into Jean's room already fully dressed. Ororo had already put her bags in the car and was now packing the last of Jean and Julian's things, but she turned around startled when the door opened.

Storm let out a heavy breath when she saw Elizabeth. "You scared me!" She half yelled half whispered as this one closed the door behind her and came in.

"Sorry." She apologized, reaching to touch Ororo's shoulder but this one pulled away, closing the suit case.

Elizabeth sighed. "Alright, what did I do?" She asked her straight up, making Ororo turn around and face her with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Moira?" Ororo asked in a low voice since Julian was sleeping in her crib in the corner of the room.

Betsy sighed, understanding Ororo's source of frustration now. "You didn't need to know and it never came up." She said, leaning against the wall. "Since I needed to be here, I decided to use the alias so I could get in easier."

"Valerie?" Storm spat the name out. "Guiding a VIP?"

"She was in the conference to meet with a buyer working in the American embassy and planning to the something not so good with the weapon she was selling." Betsy explained. "I befriended her so I could get some info on who the buyer was, and we caught him."

Ororo only stared at her. "Only befriend her?" Ororo asked her in an icy tone, staring her down.

The guilty look on Betsy's face was all Ororo needed. "It was only a job." Betsy told her quickly as soon as she realized Storm had figured it out. "It meant nothing."

"Really?" Ororo said a little loudly. "And what made you think I didn't need to know that one of the women I live with in this mad house was your ex!?" She didn't wait for an answer, she just handed her the last bag and told her to get the car.

Elizabeth stood still for a moment, staring at Ororo as she walked over to the crib and wrapped a cotton blanket around Julian before picking her up, making her stir but quickly hushed her by singing her favorite lullaby and got her back to sleep in her arms now.

When Ororo glared at her, Betsy snapped out of her daze and walked out of the room slowly, followed by Storm silently and they made their way to the car, leaving the mansion for the last time.

* * *

When Jean finally arrived at the hospital like an hour later, she was once again pushing and shoving people out of her way until she got to the floor Emma told her he was in. Warren was trying to keep up with her but eventually had to hang on to her hand so not to loose sight of her.

When they stepped out of the elevator, they looked at the signs in Japanese characters translated in English and followed them until they were in front of room 412. A Japanese man was seating on the chairs there and stood up when he saw them. "Ms. Grey? Mr. Worthington?" He asked in good English.

"Yeah, that's us." Warren said. "You are?"

"I am Akihiko, a Japanese-English translator hired by Ms. Frost." He introduced himself and bowed lightly.

Warren didn't know much about Japanese greetings but he also bowed a little unlike Jean who was too anxious to comprehend anything for real. "Where is Emma?" She asked quickly.

"Ms. Frost is inside with sir," He told her. "She said you to go in when arrive-" He didn't really finish that sentence; Jean just opened the door and went in, slamming it closed behind her.

Akihiko looked a bit offended and looked at Warren. Warren only smiled at him. "Don't worry, it's not you. She just had a rough day."

Akihiko nodded understanding and they both sat down on the chairs by the door.

Inside, a curtain was pulled across the room and from the door, only the foot of the med-bed was visible and Emma was standing just half-out of sight, talking to someone but she stepped out when she heard the door close. "Jean?"

Jean saw her but didn't dare move from her spot by the door, panting slightly and trembling all over. Emma nodded to who was on the bed and said something before walking over to the redhead, and reaching her hand out to her. "Come." She said softly, knowing how nervous Jean must be.

Emma was a bit surprised when Jean laced their fingers together and held her hand tightly. Jean was scared, she didn't know what she was scared of or why, but she just was.

Emma gently pulled her towards the other side of the room and Jean slowly followed her, her heart beating faster and faster as they got closer.

She didn't know what to expect, didn't know if it was really gonna be him, how he would react at the sight of her, how she would react, but didn't have that much time to figure it out since she was soon looking straight at him.

Jean's breath caught on her throat and her lips parted in shock. "Oh God." She muttered out and when he smiled at her, it was all she needed to be sure. She let go of Emma's hand and moved over to the side of the bed. "Logan."

He sat up as much as he could, opening his arms and she crashed into his embrace. Her heart started hammering against her the moment she felt his warmth and she let out a sob, not believing this was finally happening.

Emma smiled at the sight and quietly made her way outside, leaving them alone.

The two held onto each other for dear life, Jean now letting out a few sobs and tightening her arms around his neck even more if possible as he buried his face in the curve of her neck, taking in her scent and had his arms wrapped around her waist, almost crushing her but she could care less, because nothing ever felt more alive to her.

It was long before they parted to look at each other but still held onto each other. Jean couldn't believe she was looking into his blue eyes again, that she was really touching him, really feeling him. Logan was feeling the same way, he reached his hand out and stroked her face, needing to feel her to know if this was real. She leaned into his touch and closed hr eyes, tears sliding down her face and was grateful when he brought her face to his, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss that made her heart leap and never want to wake up if this was a dream.

**OK, so that is it! What do you think about the Jean/Logan get together scene? Let me know please! Review lots and lots! **


	5. The Beginning of Shadows

**I am soooo sorry I have taken so long to update this story, but I have been very distracted altely, I moved to another town because I got a summer job here and it keepsme busy all day, and I come home so tired a night. Plus, I'm starting to write my own book, so I got a lot on my mind right now, but next chapter is already half-done, so it will not take too long before being updated. Again, I am so so so sorry, I know it is not fair to leave you hanging so long. But I got alot of great reviews, so thank you a miollion!!!! And Review here too please!!**

_The Beginning of Shadows _

A couple of blocks away from the hospital, a car pulled up in front of one of the many apartment buildings on that busy street in Osaka. The Japanese driver got out first and opened the door for Emma who stepped out of the car after throwing on her expensive white leather jacket, closing the door behind her as the driver went around behind her and stopped to open the door facing the sidewalk, but Emma stopped his hand on the handle and told him to go get the bags instead.

After the driver nodded and moved to the back of the car, Emma fastened her coat before she opened the door, taking Logan's hand and helping him out of the car, wincing a bit as his weight leaned on her a bit before Jean stepped out and held onto his other arm, holding him with her telekinesis.

The driver took the two bags out of the trunk and watched as the two foreign women, one with blond-almost white hair and the other with hair the color of blood, helped the man into the building as he followed close behind with the luggage. They had just come from the hospital; he could only guess the man was badly injured.

They stepped into the elevator and he stood quietly as the three of them spoke in English, or more like fought about something since the blond woman and the man started yelling at each other after the redheaded one said something, their bickering only stopping when the elevator bell dinged and the doors slid open into the 25th floor, all walking in silence to the end of the hall and into the apartment.

The driver left the bags by the door while the man sat down on the couch and the blond woman gave him the money and a pretty generous tip. After smiling and saying 'thank you' in rusty English, he left, closing the door behind him.

"I'm just saying that it's a bit too much." Logan said calmly this time as Jean sat on the couch besides him.

"But it's Patricia we're talking about." Jean protested, noticing how Logan leaned against the couch and closed his eyes, obviously tired of this conversation.

"And it's not really that much; considering we have people watching the mansion from afar back in New York." Emma told him, standing before the both of them.

Logan sighed. "You just said you have men on the roof of this building, two groups undercover leaving in the first apartment from the elevator and the other in the first apartment from the staircase so they could monitor who comes into the floor, and more men patrolling around the building," He listed, sounding as exaggerating as the situation was. "That's too much!"

"But it's just to be safe until we're out of the woods." Jean tried to reason with him, her fingers stroking his arm up and down, her heart fluttering at the contact._ I'm really touching him…_

"Look," Emma cut it, standing her ground. "They are already here and they are working, and I'm not gonna call them off," She said to Logan. "So just… live with it." She said a bit harsher than she indented, but she was loosing her temper. She didn't understand what his problem was.

Logan groaned in defeat and leaned against Jean's touch, feeling too tired to think anymore. "Whatever." He didn't notice the look Jean was giving Emma.

_Do you have to talk to him that way?!_ Jean yelled in her head, curling up against Logan as he leaned his head against her shoulder.

_I don't understand what his bloody problem is! _Emma protested, staring her down. _Just let it be! _

"I'm just gonna leave you two to get some rest." Emma said and Logan opened his eyes. "Warren is studying the X-rays and blood tests to make sure everything is all right."

"Is that really necessary?" Logan groaned annoyed and Jean closed her eyes while Emma rolled hers, not getting why he was being so difficult. "I mean, I'm right here and I'm fine."

"It's just to be 100 percent sure." Jean told him stroking over his hair to calm him down. "Just let it be."

Logan groaned. "Whatever."

Emma sighed, feeling her head pound, in desperate need of an aspiring. "I'm just gonna go." She turned to leave and Jean reluctantly pulled away from Logan who lay down on the couch, Jean following Emma out the door and closing it, leaving Logan inside to rest.

"Any news from Patricia?" Jean asked anxiously, leaning against the door.

Emma sighed. "So far she's just tried to contact you and Ororo, and the people I've put around the mansion haven't seen her come out of the mansion." She told her and Jean bit her lip.

"What do you think she's gonna do?" Jean asked nervously.

"I don't know, it's been just one day, we won't know until at least tomorrow." Emma said in a low voice, both knowing Logan could hear them from inside the room.

"Yes but she's got to know by know that Logan escaped from where they were holding him." Jean told her and Emma nodded.

"I know, she'll probably try to contact me, and I won't answer." Emma said. "I guess then she'll put the pieces together."

Jean looked away, shivering slightly. "How's Julian?" She asked restlessly.

Emma had tried to avoid that question but she knew it was impossible. "I haven't gotten word from Ororo and Elizabeth yet."

Jean's eyes widened. "What?!" She almost yelled, a terrified look on her face.

"I'm sure she's all right Jean." Emma tried to calm her down.

"How can you say that?!" Jean raised her voice, her breathing peaking up speed.

"Jean, calm down." Emma placed her hands on Jean's shoulders.

"No, I can't calm down." Jean yelled scared, pushing Emma's hands away.

They were quiet for a few seconds, before Emma asked "When are you gonna tell him?"

Jean raised her eyes from the ground and glared at Emma, hating her for reminding her about what she had to do. It was bad enough she had to do it, but it was killing her inside, how was she gonna tell him?

Emma gulped under Jean's deadly look and backed off. "Ok, I'm gonna go." Emma said quickly. "See you tomorrow noon."

Jean didn't say anything as Emma walked away and disappeared into the elevator. Jean just stood with her hand on the door knob for a few more minutes, trying to get her heart to settle and her face to not show so much emotion before going back inside the apartment.

* * *

Emma walked into the warehouse they were using as a workstation until Logan was fit to travel back to London in a couple of weeks.

Inside, many people were working around and her eyes searched across the huge open space until they fell upon Warren seating on a desk in a corner and she walked over to him.

"Hey." She greeted him and he looked up at her, smiling at her and standing up slightly, giving her a quick peck on the lips. Emma smiled when he sat back down, wanting to kiss him back but she knew it was neither the time nor the place.

"Hi." He whispered, keeping his eyes on her, making her blush a bit. It never seized to amaze him how his heart rate when up every time he saw her face redden because of him.

Emma and Warren had been going out for a while now. Emma had hired him about two weeks after Logan disappeared, and it didn't take long for Emma and Warren to feel a connection, to feel the spark between them. Warren had asked her out, but she had said no, because Jean was in a very bad place then, being forced to give up her baby and Emma was trying to help her and things weren't easy back then, but after Jean had the baby, things changed, the air cleared and Emma asked Warren out then. They had been dating ever since.

Emma cleared her throat, knowing how red her face probably was and she changed the subject quickly. "How are you getting on?" She motioned to the computer screen which showed the results of the DNA test.

Warren reluctantly looked away from her and turned to the screen. "Well… not good."

Emma frowned. "Is something the matter?" She asked while Warren looked through a pile of papers besides the laptop computer and came up with what he was looking for, handing a piece of paper to her. "What's this?" She asked when she couldn't make sense of what she was looking at.

"That's the blood test Jean managed to get me from before Logan was captured." He answered, typing something on the computer and the image enhanced, giving them a better look. "And this is the one I got from the hospital this morning." He motioned to the screen.

Emma looked from the paper to the screen, then again, but soon she gave up. "I don't see any dissimilarity."

Warren grabbed a pen and used it to circle a specific sequence of genes on the document she held and then enhanced on the same series of genes on the computer screen. This time, Emma did see the difference. "I don't understand," She said. "There's something in the new blood test that is not in the old one, what is it?"

Warren sighed. "We can't explain it, but…" He trailed off, looking at the screen. "It's part of his x-gene."

Emma frowned deeply, looking at the paper in her hand and then the computer screen, again and again. "What?" She whispered, still looking at the screen.

Warren shook his head, looking at the screen. "We're trying to find a way to explain it, but right now all we see is that most part of his x-gene is missing." He told her, typing something in the computer and the image went back to its regular size.

Emma was still shocked, looking at him now. "What do you mean _missing_?" She asked him, her mind trying to process the information and give her some clarity.

Warren stared at the screen, his eyes wide and thoughtful, wondering. "It's just not there, it's not in his DNA," He said more to himself than to her, his mind also going round and round with the phrase. "It's gone."

Emma slumped down on a chair nearby, her knees unable to hold her any longer. "Goodness, what did they do to him?" She murmured, not even wanting to imagine what he could have probably been through.

After a long silence, Warren took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to pull his mind out of his deep thoughts for a second and turned back towards Emma. "Should I call Jean?"

His voice stopped her train of thought and she looked up at him, her mind repeating what he had said, then she shook her head. "No, don't. It will do her no good." She said. "Do not utter a word of this to her until you have some real answers for her, right now it would just fuck everything up." She told him firmly with her England-coated voice, giving him a direct order as her boss and not his girlfriend, her cold and strong gaze making her words all the more commanding. "Understood?" She asked.

"Yeah." He nodded simply, but with enough respect and reassurance in the look he gave her to put her mind ant ease.

She nodded and turned in her chair, switching her computer on, praying to find a message from 'Ro and Betsy but her Inbox was empty.

* * *

When Logan woke up about six hours after Emma had left, it took him three full minutes to pull the pieces together. His first reaction was confusion, not knowing why suddenly the mattress underneath him was so soft or why he was covered by warm blankets. When he opened his eyes, the dim blue lights that were constantly on to surveillance him even as he slept, were off, and the room was dark.

Next, he panicked, thinking he had been moved when he was in his sleep again and taken back to the laboratory for more tests. But the smell of drugs and medicine was nowhere close to him. After that, he heard a faint breathing not far from him and a most pleasant presence nearby. Of course he thought he must have been dreaming when his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he found Jean asleep on the arm chair besides the bed he slept on, her black-screened laptop resting open on her lap, her chest rising and falling peacefully, her glasses dangling low on her nose.

It was a few seconds later that it all came back to him and he remembered what was happening. He was safe.

He sat up slightly, wondering why she was so far away from him. She probably couldn't sleep, since it was still daytime and though he was tired, she was wide awake and didn't want to wake him so sat besides him and fell asleep while working.

He couldn't help staring at her, watching as she slept, her soft features calm and soothing, her breathing slow and serene while her crimson red hair fell around her shoulders, a bit longer than before he noticed. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his entire life.

He looked away for a moment to see the clock on the nightstand glowing the numbers 20:55 in red. He had slept a lot, and she must have fallen asleep during daylight because the lamp was not on and she had clearly fallen asleep unexpectedly, based on the laptop powered on but the screen black and her glasses still on.

He moved slightly to get off the bed and move to the bathroom, but the bed creaked loudly under his weigh and she stirred, perhaps not as deeply asleep as he had thought. He watched her carefully, hoping he hadn't wakened her, but deep emerald met his cool blue in the darkened room just a few seconds later as she opened her sleep dazed eyes.

He saw his first impression of the situation mirrored on her face as the fog of sleep lifted from her brain. She too couldn't believe she was where she was looking at who she was looking at. He smiled at her once he noticed she had pulled the pieces together like he had before, and finally, smiled back.

"Morning." She whispered, voice hoarse with sleep, her confused and surprised eyes quickly softening, showing their soft jade green.

Logan chuckled. "Morning?" He looked to see of she took the hint, but saw she was still waking up. "It's nearly 9 o'clock in the evening." He told her.

Jean frowned slightly, watching him for a second before turning around to the window behind her and seeing it was dark, her expression growing puzzled as her head whipped around to stare at the clock, seeing the time. "Oh My God."

When Logan let out a soft laugh, her checks burned with embarrassment, her now fully awake mind registering the dark room and not understanding why she did not notice that earlier. Logan laughed a bit harder when he saw her blush.

"Come here." He motioned to the space besides him on the bed and she putt her laptop and glasses on the nightstand, climbing into the bed with him, though she was fully clothed except for her shoes and jacket, but she wanted to be close to him. All he was wearing were his sweat pants, so Jean removed her sweater, leaving her with her jeans and tank top.

She got comfortable against his body, wrapping her arms around him before he settled the warm blanket around them, sighing deeply as he felt her warmth engulf him. He swallowed and leaned further against the soft pillows under him as Jean pressed her face against his chest, taking in his scent, tears almost coming to her eyes as she chocked back memories of crying into his pillow or holding one of his shirts close during the night.

He sensed her discomfort and pulled away from her slightly, making her look up at him and his chest tightened when he saw her glassy eyes. "Jeannie…" He pushed back a strand of red hair from her face, stroking her cheek lovingly. "I'm so sorry..." He trailed off, not knowing how to continue, but her expectant eyes pushed him to try. "I'm sorry I left you…" he trailed off, his arms pulling her even closer to him, wanting to feel her closer. I didn't mean to… I didn't want to leave you alone…" Jean could only look deep into his eyes and listen, knowing what he wanted to say, seeing the broken look he gave her. "I would have never-"

"I know." Jean soothed him, seeing his eyes stare into hers as if he could find the answer to all his questions in them. "I know you would have never left me on purpose." She told him, wanting him to understand how much it killed her inside to see him so broken.

"I'm sorry." He whispered again, his hand slowly coming up to her hair, almost nervously stroking through her face, watching her reaction carefully. He seemed to relax a bit when she leaned into his touch.

Jean then remembered she had something important to tell him… her heart started beating a bit faster in her chest as she contemplated how to break the news to him. She didn't know how he was going to react, if he would be glad or sad, if he would even want to meet her or maybe not even think much about it. What if he got angry at her for having the baby? What if he said she shouldn't have had it, that she should have gotten an abortion as soon as she found out? And she didn't know how she would even react to his answer, be it good or bad…

"Jeannie?" His soft yet somehow edgy voice snapped her out of her thoughts, making her look at him with a confused look, thinking he was acting a bit strange, but she considered she had more vital things to think about.

She looked up at him nervously. "Well… you didn't leave me completely alone." She whispered, but he heard her words clearly since he was pressed up against her.

He met her scared eyes and held her even tighter if possible, stroking her hair softly. "What do you mean?" He said in a mare whisper, liking the closeness of their bodies, their faces so close he could feel her breath on his skin as she spoke again.

"Did it ever…" She trailed off, rethinking her choice of words, her breathing a bit ragged as she looked at his deep blue eyes, her heart tightening in her chest as her daughter's eyes jumped into her mind, looking exactly the same. "I mean," She started again, trying to get herself to just spit it out. "It never really crossed our minds." She could see her words only confused him further, so she took a deep breath, pulling herself together. "We never used protection when we…" She couldn't continue, she had the words at the edge of her tongue,_ we have a baby_, but she just couldn't seam to say it, she just found other words, words that only diverted him from the point.

"Jeannie?" He kept stroking her hair, a frown visible on his features as he tried to understand what she was saying. "What are you trying to tell me?"

Jean gulped, her eyes set firmly on his as he silently pushed her to continue. "I was…" She was getting tired of her own nonsense, so she closed her eyes, taking a deep, shaky breath that did not calm her nearly as much as she wished it did. "I had baby." She finally heard herself whisper out, and only prayed he heard and she would not have to start over.

She still had her eyes closed, but the movement of his hand stroking her hair stopped, his body went rigid, his breathing stopped. She opened her eyes then, watching as he stared at her blankly. She waited patiently as he got over the shock, air returning to its passage in and out of his lungs. "You what?"

He did not look happy. Jean felt her heart beat faster in her chest, fear creeping up her spine now. Now that he knew the news, it was easier to say the rest. "I was pregnant, I found out about three weeks after you disappeared." She explained. "8 months later I had a baby," She said with a different tone to her voice, sort of a dreamy look crossing her eyes as she thought about her baby. "I had a lot of problems with Patricia, but I managed." She said lastly.

Logan was still staring at her, not believing his ears. "A baby?" He whispered, confused.

Jean stroked his check softly. "Yes, a beautiful girl." She told him. His eyes widened when she said this, his lips parting a bit.

"How old is she?" He asked next, his voice a bit hoarse.

Jean sighed, leaning against the pillows behind her a bit, trying to relax. "5 months old."

Logan stared at her again. "How long have I been gone?"

"Over a year." She said, her hand playing with his hair, feeling a knot in her throat remembering 13 long months without him.

"Wha-what does she look like?" His question took her a bit by surprise, but she answered nonetheless.

"A lot like me they say." She told him, "But she has your eyes." She was dying to tell him that, tell him her daughter had his eyes… _their_ daughter had his eyes.

"She-she…" He trailed off, still staring at Jean and she noted he was still dazed and surprised.

"Her name's Julian." She was also dying to tell him she had used the name he wanted, the name they had talked about the last night they spent together.

"Julian?" He frowned, his hand returning to their caressing of her hair, and it would have made her more at ease, had he not said "That's an unusual name for a girl."

Jean's face went a bit pale and she raised her body off the bed, leaning against her elbows. "I thought you liked it."

For a split second, it seamed as if he was studying and watching her closely with anxiety in his eyes but the look was gone before she could really know if she had seen it. "I do, I do, I love it." He said sweetly, stroking her face. "But where is she?"

Jean tensed up a lot more, remembering Emma telling her there were no news on Betsy and Ororo, but she decided she would not burden him with the worry crushing her chest at the moment. "She's with Ororo and a friend." She told him simply.

"Why is she not with you?" He asked curious and confused, but then he looked angry. "Is something wrong?"

Jean sighed. "I have to stay away from her for now, so if Patricia finds me, at least Julian will be safe." She barely whispered, almost chocking on the words, not wanting to even think about the outcome if she was found. _I would never see her again…_It scared her to death.

"Oh…" he only looked at her and stroked her face, shock still in his face. "Well… Can I meet her sometime?" He was almost scared to ask that, not knowing how to persist.

Jean smiled at him, tears shining in her eyes. "Yeah, you'll meet her." She assured him. She didn't know if she would be able to stick to that. What if she never saw her again? Either way, she would make sure he would get to meet her, even if just for a second. _I'll make sure of it._ "You'll meet her someday, I promise."

"Ok…" He was confused by the look on her face, almost fear in her teary eyes, and she was staring at him with so much pain that he felt it too. He didn't know what else to say, he didn't know how to react…

Jean saw the look on his face and swallowed, gently leaning in and pressing her lips against his, sighing deeply at the warmth that sparked inside of her. Logan kissed her back immediately, his hand moving to her waist and pulling her on top of him, kissing her deeply. Jean moaned gently against his mouth and he replied by pressing her harder against him, making her heartbeat speed up, taking her back to memories she thought she would never be able to make new ones of.

As he slowly pealed off her tank top, Jean faintly heard her laptop beep loudly, signaling the battery giving out, then it turned off, but she paid it no mind, she simply sank deeper into his touch and tried to leave her worries behind as he turned them over, now resting on top of her, settling between her parted legs and kissing her again…

* * *

In Sydney, Australia, Betsy rocked an already sleeping Julian in he arms, watching as the baby dreamed peacefully, then gently put her back in the crib, wrapping her around the soft cotton blanket and slowly walked out of the room, closing the door behind her quietly after turning the lights off.

They were in a rather big motel room off the road, and as she walked out of the tiny room, she walked into the room with a big double bed and smelly carpets, a small wooden table standing close by with Julian's baby bag and a big suitcase leaning against the wall.

Ororo was seating on the edge of the bed, flipping through the channels on the old TV set, wearing only an oversized T-shirt as pjs. They were lucky to find this motel, 'cause it had been a while since they slept for real. They had been going all over the world, one with Julian or driving the car while the other slept.

It had not been easy to get this far unnoticed by someone as powerful and with so many sources as Patricia and her extended numbers of partnerships all throughout the world. They took the car from the mansion in Westchester and drove to the airport and took a plane to Oklahoma City with fake passports. Their plane to Los Angeles the same day was delayed due to bad weather and they waited at the airport for hours, nervously looking around and praying everything was going to work out. A plane from Los Angeles flew them trough the North Pacific Ocean to Sydney, Australia. But now things were a bit more difficult…They were supposed to get on a train that would take them to Goulburn but they had closed the railways. They had to highjack a car to drive to Goulburn, and had just stopped at the motel just a few hours more away from Goulburn, the motel Emma had readied a van with all they would need, plus directions to the safe house.

Tomorrow they had to start the long driven past Goulburn, through and out of Canberra to finally close in on their destination. And this entire trip with a psychic, cranky 5-month-old baby who missed her mother.

The worst thing was that they were really behind schedule, and Jean must be worried crazy. But they still had to drive through Canberra and then get to the safe house… There was nothing they could do; they didn't have any equipment to block calls and duck around the intercepting systems, all that was in the safe house. They just had to try their best to get there as soon as possible.

Elizabeth slowly strolled over to Ororo and sat besides her, but the weather witch didn't respond, she just kept staring at the TV and flipping through the boring programs. Elizabeth sighed and turned the TV off with her mind, making Ororo turn around to look at her angrily.

"Are you still mad at me?" Elizabeth asked in her heavy accent, looking deep into Storm's eyes.

Ororo only stared at her for a long time before sighing deeply, shaking her head gently. "I'm not mad at you Liz." She explained. "I just don't understand why you never told me."

Elizabeth could see the pain in her eyes and it made her ache inside. "I guess because I knew it would make you uncomfortable, knowing I shagged one of your enemies." Ororo looked at her with cold eyes, but knew she was right. "Doesn't matter if it was only a job, it still happened, and don't tell me you would have been fine with it." Betsy told her.

Ororo sighed again, taking Betsy's hands in hers, watching as the woman's violet eyes softened. "I guess it would have bothered me a little, but not as much as it bothers me that you didn't tell me." She explained her, stroking her hand gently with her thumb.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, holding her hand tightly now and relaxed when Ororo smiled softly.

"Any other secrets I should know about?" Ororo was half-serious half-joking, but Betsy smiled anyways, leaning in slowly and kissing her lips softly. Ororo sighed and kissed her back.

* * *

The next morning, Ororo bathed Julian and got her ready to go, then grabbed her baby bag and walked out of the motel room where Elizabeth had already filled the van with gas and had bought some food in the gas station, nothing nutritious, but it was food.

As Ororo sat Julian in the car seat and started to strap her, the baby started to trash in the seat, pulling a face. Ororo tried to soothe her, but she just struggled more and then started to whimper, before she started to cry loudly. Ororo didn't know what to do, Julian had never protested to the car seat before, let along cry so loudly, shrilling cries that echoed in her head with a touch of telepathy. It was not a pleasant feeling and Ororo had no choice but to get her out of the car, holding her in her arms, but Julian was still crying.

Ororo turned to Elizabeth for help, but found this one was nowhere in sight. "Liz!" Ororo yelled over Julian's cries, trying to hold on to the baby but she was moving erratically, kicking and struggling, her face red.

"Liz!" Ororo yelled again, and all she saw was a flash of violet hair before she was pushed roughly into the motel room, the sound of gunfire suddenly filling the air. Ororo reacted as fast as she could, holding Julian tightly, pressing her small head against her chest, covering her as much as possible, running further into the room, heading for the only window inside which was in the bathroom.

She looked back only once as she opened the bathroom door and she was able to catch a glimpse of Betsy firing her gun while taking cover by the van. Storm shut the door behind her and tried to get Julian to calm down, but Julian was crying hysterically. Ororo somehow managed to open the window while holding the baby tightly to her chest. She climbed out of the window with great difficulty but she was only on the first floor and the frame was low, so she was soon running away from the scene.

She ducked behind the gas station right besides the short building that was the motel and tried to take a breath, but soon saw two men running right behind them. Ororo held Julian even tighter if possible, so tight she was afraid she would smother her, but she had to run.

She managed to send a bolt of lightening their way and one of them was out of their way, but the other one followed close behind. Ororo turned a corner, doubling back and ducked in through a small door, finding it to be a supply room, probably from the motel. She ran inside and stopped at a corner, panting heavily and pulled Julian away from her to see if she was alright. She had to keep going but she needed to breathe, otherwise she would not make it far.

Julian was fine, she had stopped crying, she was only staring at the door behind them now. Ororo realized this and felt her breath catch in her throat, and as suspected, the door burst open a second later the man dressed in jeans and a black leather jacket came in, gun held high. Ororo was about to use her powers, but was confused when she saw the man stop dead in his tracks, only staring at them. Storm stared back, not knowing what to do, the man was just standing there, not even breathing it seamed, his face a mask of confusion, before he started close and open his eyes, as if trying to clear his head, his knees wavering and he was starting to shake, staring into at them as if in a trance. Then slowly, he moved the gun in his hand, turning it towards himself, before pulling the trigger and shooting himself right between the eyes.

Ororo didn't even scream, she could only watch in horror as blood splattered all over the walls. She watched as he first fell to his knees, then the rest of his body followed, his deformed face facing the walls. Ororo leaned against the wall for support, feeling her body limp, terrified eyes still on the bleeding body before her, before her eyes turned to Julian in her arms.

Julian was also staring at the body, but with something else in her bright blue eyes, and it wasn't long until Ororo realized it had been Julian using her powers.

**Ok, so that's it, tell me what you think please! Did Julian totally freak you out? Review! **


	6. Signs and Portents

**Hi I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in so long but I'm working on my book and it's taking my focus off the stories, but I haven't given up on them, I'm not going anywhere until all 3 are finished, so please read and review!!! And thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapter, I really loved them. **

_Signs and Portents_

Jean lay awake on the bed; her naked body hidden under the covers, staring out the window where the morning sun shone brightly as of 4 hours ago. She had woken up to an empty bed, and at first she had panicked, just to hear the shower inside the bathroom.

She was confused; she didn't know what to think. She was happy, very happy, she had him back, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. Last night had been amazing, but something was different… his touch wasn't the same, he felt different, he felt distant, and even though she enjoyed every second of it, she couldn't stop thinking that he just… wasn't the same.

Jean sighed heavily, knowing that it was because of everything he must have gone through, and even thought he didn't like to talk about it, or even let her in his head from fear of her seeing what happened, she knew it was eating him up inside. It would take a long time for him to get over it, she just hopped that he didn't push her away in the process. She wanted to help.

But even if she was happy with him, she knew it wasn't enough. She thought she would never feel so much pain like she did those 13 months away from Logan, but at this very moment, she felt a much more awful pain, like a rock weighing down on her chest, keeping her from taking a deep breath and calming her throbbing body. She thought once she was with Logan the weigh will be lifted, but it was still there, even worse than before if possible, because she had parted from the only person who could keep her even more alive than Logan… her daughter.

Jean felt tears coming to her eyes at the mare thought of her, and before she knew it, a sob escaped her lips. She missed her so much, mush more than she missed Logan if possible; she wanted her back in her arms so badly… it was a that moment that she realized that her love for her daughter overpowered her love for Logan so much more… she couldn't believe it, she felt like her heart was going to burst. She loved them both and they were her entire life, but she had learned to live without Logan for 13 months, she knew she couldn't live without her daughter at all.

The shower in the bathroom stopped running and Jean quickly wiped away her tears with the back of her hand, sniffling and calming her nerves down. She got out of the bed and put on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, moving over to her computer.

Remembering that the battery had gone out the night before, she grabbed the cable connection from inside her bag, but when she opened her computer, she frowned when she found that the screen was live.

Jean checked the battery quantity to find it to be 92percent. Confused, she searched her memory, but she was sure she heard the computer beeped, signaling the battery give out. The only way the battery was so high was if the laptop had been connected to the cable, but she hadn't used it.

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted when her eye caught the blinking envelope on the screen signaling that she had a message waiting. She forgot all about the battery and clicked on it, sighing in relieve when she found it to be a message from Elizabeth. But what she read made her blood curl.

Her heart beat hard against her ribs, she didn't know what to do, and she was scared, she wanted to cry; they had almost gotten to her baby. But they were safe now, and Betsy wanted to go to plan B. Jean agreed. She sent the message to Elizabeth through the secure channels, and just as it sent, Logan came out of the shower, wearing only a pair of pants and drying his hair with a towel.

"Hey." He stopped when he saw the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

Jean took a deep breath. "Ororo and my friend ran into some trouble, so they're on their way."

Logan put the towel down and moved over to her. "Does that mean I get to see her?"

Jean smiled, "Yes," She whispered, "But only for a little bit, it is safer if they are not here at all, but they have to pick up some reinforcements here on their way to Asia."

"Asia?" Logan asked surprised. "I thought you said they were in Australia?"

"Yes, but it's not safe there anymore."

* * *

Ororo was putting Julian to bed, but the weather witch was still trembling scared from the events that occurred earlier that day. They were finally at the safe house, and Betsy had just received a message from Jean, now she had to talk with Emma.

"Yes?"

"Emma, it's Elizabeth." Betsy said into the receiver of the communicator.

"Betsy thank God, we've been worried sick!" Emma almost yelled through the phone, worry and anxiety clear in her voice.

"We ran into a little problem on the way." After Betsy explained the events to Emma, including the attack at the motel, the blonde was dumfounded. "I already talked to Jean." Betsy said as she sat down on the bed. "One thing I know for sure, these weren't Patricia's men."

Betsy's statement made Emma frown. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that somebody else is looking for us," Betsy said frustrated. "And they apparently have more information about us than the 'oh so powerful' Patricia." Betsy mocked, she was nervous beyond believe in truth, she couldn't believe someone else more scary and more resourceful than Patricia. It meant they didn't stand a chance.

"That's impossible; no one knows where you're heading; only me and Jean, nobody has been told, Patricia must have tracked you down." Emma told her firmly, having no doubt about it.

"I'm telling you they weren't Patricia's men, they would have known how to fight a telepath," Betsy fought, knowing full well she was right. "These men had no idea who we were; they were running blind after Julian."

"But nobody but Jean and I know where you are or which route you're taking." Emma argued back.

"Well someone else does." Betsy yelled, loosing her temper. "Ororo and I almost got killed!" She was scared to death, if Julian hadn't used her powers Storm would be dead and Julian would have been taken away. "I'm going for plan B, I'll see you tomorrow."

"What?!" Emma shouted, worried. "No, Jean will never approve to that."

"I already asked her and she said yes, she wants Logan to meet Julian before we head for Asia, we don't have much time." Betsy suddenly felt a clicking sound on her phone and panicked. "I gotta go; I think they tapped the line."

"Wait-" But Betsy had already hung up.

* * *

Warren was still working on the computer, studying the blood tests when Lorna came up to him and handed him a fax page. "It's from the lab in New Deli." The young woman with bright green hair told him as he took the page.

"The lab in India?" Warren asked, skeptical.

"Yes."

"What are they still there?" Warren asked confused, looking at Lorna. "Don't they know the search is off?"

"I guess they haven't gotten word yet." Lorna shrugged. "Either way, they found another site." Lorna expected the shocked look on Warren's face; she had felt the same way when she saw the fax.

"What?!" Warren asked stunned, giving the fax a quick look. She was right. "How can that be?"

"How can what be?" Emma who had been in the bathroom and was just returning heard Warren and saw his shocked face.

"We've found another site, a new site." Lorna told her, clarifying that it was recent.

Warren's expression soon mirrored on Emma. She grabbed the page in Warren's hand and read it. "Oh my god."

"How can this be?" Warren asked again, watching as Emma studied the file.

"They must have someone else." She said before looking up at Lorna. "Tell them to continue following the tracks, she may have someone else."

Lorna nodded and walked away, while Emma and Warren continued talking. "Have you gotten any answers about Logan's condition?" Emma asked Warren, still thinking about what he said about his x-gene.

Warren shook his head. "I've been studying Logan's DNA before he was captured and the one we just got from the hospital, but nothing makes sense, I was thinking about running them against each other, but the results take too long."

"How long?"

"Well it's hard to say, with so many complications, I'd say about 36 hours or more."

"Well then you better run it now, I want answers." She told him and he nodded, obeying her orders.

* * *

Later on, Emma was having lunch with Jean and Logan. She had already told them that they found another site. "Were you held with someone else?"

Logan looked up at Emma, his eyes darkening slightly but he controlled his emotions and their bright blue returned. His voice was hoarse and quite when he answered. "Not that I knew of."

Emma took a bite of her fish and poured herself some salad. "What procedures did they do on you?"

Jean's fork stopped mid way to her mouth when she heard the question, glaring at Emma who ignored her.

Logan shrugged. "I was unconscious most of the time."

Emma studied him with her eyes, watching his every movement. "How about where you were held?"

"Emma, please." Jean said in a warning tone. "This is hardly appropriate."

"I just would like some answers." Emma told her, still watching Logan.

"But this is not the time." Jean gave back rather loudly, loosing her patience. Logan put a comforting hand on her knee from under the table and she looked at him.

"It's fine." He assured her he cold handle it, and then he turned back to Emma. "They moved me constantly, and like I said, I was unconscious most of the time, so I don't recal much."

Emma nodded, taking a sip of her white wine, changing the subject.

Afterwards, Jean walked Emma out to the elevator, wanting to have a word with her. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"I just want to know why his acting so strange." Emma told her, not willing to loose this argument. "And he's not cooperating at all."

"He's been held for 13 months," Jeans aid firmly, "they've done who knows what to him, he's been through who knows what kind of hell, and now he has to deal with you too?!" the redhead yelled frustrated, not believing Emma could be so inconsiderate. "Give him a break!"

Emma only stared at Jean, watching the pain in the woman's eyes, noticing how badly she wanted to succeed in pulling the lost pieces of her life together. "I'm sorry." Emma sighed softly. "I just want to know who else they could have, what else they could be planning." She told Jean.

The redhead nodded, understanding. "You have a right to ask, but not in that fashion and choose your timing carefully."

Inside the apartment, Logan moved away from the door after checking if the two women were still talking, then picked up the phone and dialed a number.

**Ok, I know it was short and sort of dull, but that's only because the real action is coming in the next chapter, I promise you'll love the next one, and please tell me what you think about this one. **


	7. Hard Revelations

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but here's the next chapter. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere until I'm done with this story. Review please!!**

_Hard Revelations_

In the warehouse, Warren was almost falling asleep as he stared at the screen while it downloaded some information he needed. He and Lorna were the only two left in the warehouse, and it was mostly dark except for two lamps on each of their desks.

Finally, the computer beeped just before he dozed off and he straightened up, clearing his throat and looking at the results, realizing that he's suspicious had been wrong, thankfully.

"Looks like I was wrong," He said aloud for Lorna to hear. "It's not the cure."

Lorna sighed, not looking away from her computer, working on something else. "You have to admit it didn't really fit, I mean he has his healing factor, right?"

Warren groaned. "Yeah, but how else can you explain the abnormalities in his x-gene cells and the patterns of his DNA? They did something to him."

"Sure they did." Lorna told him while typing something in her computer. "But it wasn't the cure. It was something else."

"But what!" Warren almost yelled, frustrated.

Lorna didn't say anything, knowing her was under a lot of stress. "Have you finished running the two DNA samples against each other?" She asked instead.

"No, the computer is still at it, it won't be done for another 4 hours or so." He informed her, passing a hand through his hair. "What have you heard from the lab in India?"

Lorna shrugged "They're as confused as we are, but are following the tracks, they haven't gotten much yet."

Warren got up, stretching his sore muscles, groaning. "Then I suggest we get some rest, we'll continue tomorrow, there's nothing we can do."

Lorna strongly agreed.

* * *

Emma, Jean and Logan were standing in an empty parking lot outside of the city, half a dozen agents surrounding them, checking with each other and listening through their com units to the other agents outside.

Jean said something to Logan as he leaned against a wall and walked away from him, coming to stand besides Emma. "Have you heard anything from Patricia?" The redhead asked her friend in a low tone, not wanting to disturb the silence in the empty underground space.

Emma took a deep breath, shaking her head. "She's gone, she's disappeared completely along with her associate Moira, we haven't been able to track her," Emma informed Jean. "And they found two dead bodies in the mansion grounds."

Jean frowned. "Who?"

"Remy LeBeau and Peter Rasputin." Emma told her, knowing she knew the names well.

"They were helping Patricia get rid of Julian, they helped capture Logan," Jean thought aloud. "They used to come to the mansion for meetings but stopped a few months ago."

Emma nodded. "The lab says the bodies have been there a few months, about 4 months."

Jean thought hard, then nodded, "Yes, about that long ago." Jen frowned. "But why would she kill them?"

Emma stared at Jean "Why does she do all the things she does?" Emma said it as if it was the most obvious thing. "All that she has done to you."

"She said…" Jean trailed off, her mind going through the past few months with Patricia, the way she had changed, they way both of them had changed once Julian came. Patricia was… softer somehow, and she constantly reminded Jean she was just trying to protect her. "She said she was trying to protect me."

Emma frowned, but before she could say anything else, one of her guards came over to them and told her they had the car in sight. "They're here."

Jean moved over to Logan instantly, giving him the news. He pushed himself off the wall and followed her to the ramp, where he could soon see a silver colored van approaching and coming down the ramp towards them.

As it drew nearer, the agents around them took out their guns, holding them low, ready to aim and shoot at the passengers if there was a problem. Emma did a quick mind check, recognizing the three different thought patterns inside the van and raised her hand, then let her arm fall back to rest on her side, signaling the agents to put away their guns. It was who they were waiting for.

Once the van stopped, Jean moved towards it immediately, a smile crossing her face when Ororo stepped out of the driver's seat. "'Ro!" Jean and her hugged tightly, and then parting after a few seconds.

While Jean opened the back door and ducked inside, Ororo saw Logan. She almost couldn't believe it; she smiled brightly, barely containing her emotions. "Logan!"

Logan smiled when he saw her, catching her in a tight embrace when she jumped in his arms. Ororo felt tears well up in her eyes. She had missed him too… He might be Jean's lover, but they were close friends, he was good to all three of them, he treated them well, he talked to them, took them out to dinner... Scott sought him out for advice.

When they pulled away, Betsy was standing right beside him. With an arm still wrapped around Logan, Ororo introduced Betsy to Logan. "Nice to finally meet you." Betsy shook his hand, smiling at him. Logan nodded, his smile unwavering.

Ororo pulled away from him after a second and both she and Betsy went to greet Emma who was standing by the car, looking into the van. Logan narrowed his eyes, trying to see inside from were he was standing, but Emma was blocking most of his view. His heart skipped a bit when he heard the unmistakable sound of a baby cooing.

Logan took a few steps closer, desperately wanting to see past Emma, Jean also blocking his view as she sat inside besides the car-seat, talking in a sweet voice to her daughter who was now giggling, making happy, loud sounds, calling out and most likely trying to say something.

Emma noticed Logan behind her and her smile grew as she stepped away, allowing him to move into the van. Jean turned around when she sensed him, and he was taken aback by the look in her face. He had never seen her smile so happily before, from ear to ear, her eyes glowing with fire as she motioned for him to seat on the chair in front of her on the van.

As he sat, his eyes moved to the little baby-girl in the car-seat, now looking at him curiously, but still making loud noises, her little hand wrapped around her mother's finger.

"Logan," Jean said, her voice almost breaking with tears. She stroked her daughter's head softly, not able to take her eyes off of her. "This is Julian."

Julian was writhing in her chair now, completely oblivious of Logan, now only focused on her mother, her little arms reaching out to her, wanting to be held. Jean complied, taking off her little belt and picking her up, pulling her towards her chest and seating her down on her lap. Jean couldn't stop smiling; she had eyes only for her baby-girl. She placed a hand on her little head and pulled her closer, kissing her forehead. "I missed you."

"Can I-" Logan stopped, still staring in aw at the little being in Jean's arms. Jean looked up at him, seeing the look on her face and felt her heart leap with happiness. He loved her already. "Can I hold her?"

Jean chuckled, moving across to seat besides him, then slowly moved Julian so she sat on his lap. Julian fell silent, watching her mother, wondering why she put her in this person's arms. Julian looked up at him, her little hands moving to clasp on his face, watching him curiously again. Her eyes moved to her mother, a questioning look on her face.

Logan had been imagining how Julian was, but he could have never guessed she was so beautiful, so unbelievably adorable… She was perfect. She was Jean's, how could she not be?

"She's… she's beautiful." Logan said, watching as the baby pulled on his shirt collar, trying to pull herself up.

Jean chuckled, watching them with a bright smile on her face. With Logan's help, Julian managed to stand up on his legs while holding on to his shoulders and Logan's arms on her little waist to keep her from falling.

Suddenly, Julian started crying, making Jean tense up, her eyes searching for her daughter's discomfort. "Honey, what's wrong?" But Julian was crying loudly, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. Jean quickly took Julian from Logan's arms, trying to figure out what happened, but she couldn't find anything wrong.

Logan watched them nervously, wondering what he had done wrong. Emma looked inside the van towards them. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Jean said worried, holding her baby close, trying to soothe her, but she was till crying hard. Jean slowly tried to see into Julian's mind, but to her surprise, Julian didn't let her. Instead, she looked away from her mother and calmed down, now only whimpering softly, her cries dying out.

Emma saw the look on Jean's face and felt the discharge of energy from Julian as she blocked her mother out. "What was that?"

Jean watched Julian stop her cries and now casually play with the ring around her neck. "I don't know. She- she was confused, locked me out, now she's letting me in…" Jean narrowed her eyes. "But… I don't see why she cried."

"Is she ok?" Logan asked, still staring at them, concerned.

Jean watched her daughter for a bit more before saying "Yeah, I think so."

About an hour later, Ororo approached the car again, ducking her head down to see Logan holding Julian again as Jean sat besides them. She hated to be the one to say it, but it was time. "Jean." Jean turned around at the call of her name. "It's time to go."

Jean turned back to Logan and Julian, her smile gone. She watched as Julian yawned, tired from the day's events. "It's time to go." She told Logan as she took Julian back into her own arms.

Logan watched as Jean came out of the car with Julian and handed her to Emma. Jean went and said goodbye to Ororo and Betsy. Emma smiled at the baby, rocking her gently in her arms. "You grow bigger everyday." Emma said softly, looking deep into the baby's arms before kissing her forehead. Julian giggled as she felt the warm fuzzy thoughts Emma sent her, but felt sadness behind them.

Emma smiled at the baby before giving her to Jean who took her back to the car, strapping her to her car-seat. Logan watched the sorrow in Jean's eyes. He sighed, leaned in and kissed Julian's forehead. "Bye Julian." Jean smiled at him only half-heartedly as he got out of the van.

Jean turned back to her daughter who was still playing with the ring hanging from her mother's neck. Jean took Julian's little hand and kissed it, pressing it against her face. "I love you, you know that right?" As if expecting an answer, she looked intently into Julian's eyes, but the baby just looked back to Jean's necklace. Jean reached behind her neck and took off her necklace, dangling it in front of Julian. The baby grabbed the ring in a tight grip, giggling happily. Jean then wrapped the lace around Julian's small neck, clasping it behind while she still played with it.

Julian showed her mother the ring in her hand now attached to her neck, turning it around in her hands and Jean chuckled. When Ororo and Betsy both got in the driver's and passenger's seat, Jean's heart sank to her stomach. Kissing her daughter's cheek softly, she held back tears as she pulled away from her and got out, shutting the car door. She placed a hand over her mouth as Ororo started the engine and drove away towards the ramp. She was out of sight within seconds.

* * *

On the car back to the city, Jean had fallen asleep on Logan's shoulder. Emma sat in the passenger's seat, staring out the window. They would be in the city center soon, they would drop off Jean and Logan first, and then Emma will go to the warehouse.

Jean hadn't said a word, she had just gotten in the car and Logan had followed her in. The agents around had split up into three cars which were now driving in front and behind them, covering them.

Emma had tried not to cry, but when she got in the car and heard Jean sobbing as Logan held her, Emma couldn't help it. She looked out the window and let a few tears fall, not wanting to draw attention to herself.

Now, she had to go back to the warehouse to see how things were. But what she really wanted was to see Warren, have him hold her. Maybe then she would feel better.

"We're here." The agent driving the car said and pulled over, stopping in front of the apartment building.

* * *

Warren got back to the warehouse, knowing the DNA results should be done by now. Most of the others had gotten to the office as well, working on their own things, including Lorna. He greeted her as he took a sip of his to-go coffee and approached his desk, sitting down and turning on the monitor. He put the coffee down and watched as the screen cleared, revealing the results.

He frowned as he read the results, then typed something, the image on the screen changing. He read it closely, his heart beating hard in his chest. "My God." He gasped, reading it again, then he quickly turned to Lorna. "Get me Jean and Emma on the phone now!"

* * *

Emma said good night to Jean as they got out of the car and walked towards the building followed by two guards.

The driver quickly did and U-turn and headed towards the warehouse. Emma's cell phone rang and she fished it out of her purse. She flipped it open and was about to answer when she lost connection. She frowned and tried calling back, but noticed she didn't have a signal.

* * *

"Where are they taking her?" Logan asked Jean as they entered the apartment, the first time he talked since they left the parking lot.

Jean sighed, shaking her head. "They'll tell me later." She was tired, her head hurt from crying, she wanted to crawl into bed and sleep. She turned away from him and saw her phone on the table; she had forgotten to take it with her. She flipped it open to find three missed calls, and just then, it rang. She answered the call. "Hello?"

"Jean! Are you ok?" He almost yelled onto the receiver.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Jean, listen to me, the man you are with is not Logan." He said as clearly as possible, his voice almost shaking.

Jean frowned. "What?"

"DNA results came back just now." He told her. "He's not Logan."

Jean held the phone to her ear, listening to Warren ramble on about the results, but she didn't hear him. She slowly turned around to see Logan get a bottle of water from the fridge.

"I'll call you back." Jean said.

"No, Jean wait!" But Jean hung up the phone, watching Logan.

He felt her eyes on him and looked up, staring at her, noticing the look on her face. "Everything all right?"

Jean forced a smile. "Yeah."

His eyes didn't leave her; he studied her expression, her tense body, her trembling fingers… Jean saw him studying her and looked away. "Warren said that 'Ro and Betsy just got Julian out of the country." She lied, passing a hand through her hair nervously.

Logan watched her closely, before nodding. "Ok," He put the water bottle down and shut the fridge door. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Ok, I'm gonna check something on my computer." Jean said quickly.

Logan only smiled and disappeared into the bathroom.

Jean breathed hard and stared at the door, her head pondering over what to do. She dwelled on him, his strange behavior; he wouldn't let her in his head… Before, he would always let her in his head, now, he wouldn't even let her send him thoughts, afraid she would pick up on his thoughts. He was hiding from her… he was hiding something.

Deciding there was only one way to prove it, she grabbed her Berretta from the shelf; she stared at it for a long moment, hearing the water running from the bathroom. Not everyone had a healing factor…

She closed her eyes, trying to figure out what to do. She took a deep breath, putting the gun down; thinking there had to be an explanation.

Yeah, he had been acting strange, but that didn't mean… but the DNA test said something else, and the one thing she couldn't stop thinking about, was how he reacted to the name "Julian".

She didn't want to believe it. But if he wasn't Logan… Then Patricia sent him here for her, and if he got her, she would never see her daughter again.

Her heart almost stopped at the thought of Julian, and she knew having her daughter back safely in her arms mattered above anything else.

With determination now, she picked up the gun again and headed towards the bathroom; she had to at least question him.

Slowing down, she moved towards the door, slowly pushing open the door, sliding inside. "Logan?" With a quick mind check she realized he wasn't in the shower, but it was too late. She barely turned around when the door slammed against her face hard, catching her off guard and making her drop her gun as she leaned against the sink for support, her mind racing and natural instinct took over, making her fight for her life, no matter who she was up against.

He went for the gun but she quickly kicked it away, and then hit him as hard as she could, she ran out of the bathroom looking for the gun but she couldn't see where it went.

A million thoughts ran through her mind as she yelped when he grabbed her from behind, his hands wrapping around her throat but not squeezing, yet. "Don't make this anymore difficult." He growled into her ear.

"I'm not going back to her!" She barely yelled, her nails clawing at his hands on her. He tightened his grip behind her, squeezing her throat tighter, until she gathered enough focus and threw him back against the wall with her telekinesis.

She realized she hadn't used enough force; he was coughing but getting up already. Her heart beating like crazy, she decided against running to the door since it meant going right past him, so she stepped away and tried to hide a bit behind the couch.

"You can stop now Jean; it's not you I'm here for." He yelled out loud, not knowing where she was. Jean frowned, still hiding behind the couch, panting scared, when her eyes caught sight of the gun just across from her but out of her reach and away from the couch's cover.

She tried using her powers but her emotions were too wild and she couldn't focus, instead the vase behind her exploded. In the blink of an eye he grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her out from the couches cover, sending her against the wood coffee table which caved under the force and weight.

Jean barely screamed as she hit the coffee table, her body throbbing with pain as she lay in the middle of a pile of wood. She gasped when the pain intensified once she tried to move. "If you're not here for me," She chocked the words out, groaning. "If you're not here for me, then wha-" Jean stopped suddenly, realization hitting her as he stood above her. "Julian?" "Just tell me where they took her and I'll let you be."

Anger and shock rushed threw her blood, pumping adrenaline into her body, overpowering both the physical and emotional pain as she quickly grabbed a piece of shredded wood from the floor and drove it right through his thigh before he could react.

His yell of pain filled the apartment with her cry when she got up and realized her shoulder was dislocated, but she ran past him anyway as he fell to his knees, gasping as his thigh bled, breathing through the pain.

He looked up to see where she went, just to be met by the barrel of a gun before Jean pulled the trigger.

His head whipped back with the force and his body fell awkwardly to the floor, but she didn't stop there, she shot him again and again, staring blankly at him, her ears ringing from the shots until the gun only clicked.

Almost in shock, she dropped the gun and stepped away, leaning against the wall, stunned, holding her throbbing shoulder. She didn't even notice how much blood she was loosing until she saw it.

Staring at the blood the pain started gripping her again worse than before. She whimpered, closing her eyes, filling very dizzy all of a sudden before she fell to the ground unconscious.

**So? What did you think? Let me know how the fighting scene was. Reviews please!!! **


End file.
